Teen Wolf: A Sterek Love Story
by DesertRose94
Summary: Derek and Stiles are in a relationship but no one knows, and for the safety for Stiles, they must keep it a secret for now. How long can Derek protect Stiles, and how long will Derek be able to keep his secret hidden from Stiles. Will Stiles be able to trust the one he loves and the ones he cares about.
1. Chapter 1

Teen Wolf: Sterik Love Story!

Chapter 1

Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davis and MTV, and its affiliates, I OWN NOTHING

WARNING – This story may contain sexual and explicit content. Not suitable for young viewers.

"Do you have to leave", asked Stiles?

"Yes, I don't want to but you know I have to", replied Derek, who was holding Stiles in his arms.

"I wish you could really tell me why you have to leave", said Stiles.

"Me to", replied Derek, who's voice became wobbly.

"I know it's tough, not being able to tell people, especially Scott", quietly said Derek.

"I just hate lying to him", replied Stiles, who rolled, and was now face to face with Derek.

"I know", said Derek, who could see the pain in Stile's eyes.

"You know I love you right", said Derek.

"You do", replied Stiles, who was surprised and taken off guard.

"Yeah, I do", chuckled Derek, who kissed Stiles on the forehead.

"Oh, and you look really cute when you're surprised", said Derek.

"Oh shut up", blushed Stiles.

Derek didn't say anything but smiled.

"Are you not cold with the window open", asked Derek?

"Not really, I am lying next to my very one human radiator, but I could do with some more covers though ", replied Stiles.

Derek threw some covers on Stiles, and wrapped one over his stomach and his underneath his hip and covered his chest and held him tightly.

"Thanks", said Stiles.

"No worries", replied Derek.

"Will I need to sneak out again in the morning", asked Derek?

"No, Dad's out of town for a few days, so need to worry", replied Stiles.

"Thank god, I hate sneaking out before you get up", replied Derek.

"Me too, but I don't want to get caught", sadly repled Stiles.

"There's that, and you look adorable when you wake up", replied Derek.

Stiles didn't reply but squeezed Derek's hand.

"Best get some sleep, you've got school tomorrow", said Derek.

"Eugh, don't remind me, I wish I could blow school of", replied Stiles.

"Me to, but it's not worth it", replied Derek.

"Yeah you're right", replied Stiles.

"Night", said Stiles.

"Night", replied Derek, kissing Stiles on the neck.

Stiles fell asleep pretty quickly, while Derek, had trouble couldn't sleep.

Keeping his relationship with Stiles a secret, Derek could see that the keeping it a secret and not being honest with who is, is starting to trouble Stiles.

Derek couldn't help but think of what his father use to say to him as a kid,

"Sometimes, we must hurt the ones we love to protect them",

Derek started to think that it wasn't fair on Stiles to suffer for this.

But he knew that if he told him the truth now, it would complicate things, which he didn't want.

After spending a good hour or two thinking things through, Derek finally fell asleep.

A few hours had passed, when Derek was abruptly woken by the slam of the front door and someone shouting out a name.

"Stiles, are you awake", shouted Sheriff Stilinski

No one replied.

"Stile", shout Sheriff Stilinski

Sheriff Stilinski placed his work gear on the floor and started to head up stairs, while Derek, was trying wake up Stiles.

"Stile, wake up", whispered Derek.

Stiles didn't budge or make a sound.

"Wake the fuck up", hissed Derek.

Stiles eventually started to wake up after Derek started to shake him with a bit of force.

"What's wrong", asked Stiles, who was half asleep?

"You're dad, he's home", replied Derek, who was starting to panic.

"What, are you sure", asked Stiles?

"Yeah, he's coming up the stairs", replied Derek.

"Oh shit, you don't have time to sneak out", said Stiles.

"What should I do", asked Derek?

"Err, hide in the closet", replied Stiles.

"What about my clothes", asked Derek?

"Forget about them", replied Stiles.

Derek and Stiles were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Stiles, are you awake", asked Sheriff Stilinski.

"Yeah, just hold on a sec", replied Stiles.

Stiles didn't say a word to Derek, who was stood their awkwardly and naked.

Derek, put his hands over his junk and quickly ran to hide in the closet.

Stiles headed over to the door and opened it.

"Hey dad, what's up", asked Stiles?

"My plans got cut short, so I had to come home early", replied Sheriff Stilinski.

"What, why", asked Stiles?

"Something about a body turning up in the woods", replied Sheriff Stilinski.

"A body, are you sure", asked Sheriff Stilinski.

"Yeah, I was looking forward to having a few days off", replied Sheriff Stilinski.

"Yeah", replied Stiles.

"Stiles", said Sheriff Stilinski

"Are you alone", asked Sheriff Stilinski?

"Yeah, why", replied Stiles.

"Because there's a pair of jeans and boxers on the floor, and they don't look like yours", replied Sheriff Stilinski.

"Oh those, yeah they're mine, I needed new clothes", replied Stiles.

"If you say so, do you want a lift to school", asked Sheriff Stilinski?

"Yeah, that would be great, just let me get my stuff, and let me get a bite to eat", replied Stiles.

"I'll down in the kitchen waiting, I need a cup of coffee", replied Sheriff Stilinski.

"Sure, I'll be down shortly", replied stiles.

"Don't take too long", replied Sheriff Stilinski.

Stiles closed the door after his dad left.

"You can come out now", chuckled Stiles,

"What was why to close", replied Derek.

"I know, I'm so sorry about that", replied Stiles, who's eyes have moved a little down south.

"I love you and all, but keep yours eyes up here", smirked Derek.

"Sorry", replied Stiles.

"It's fine", smiled Derek.

"Hey, you better get downstairs", said Derek.

"Oh yeah, what about you", asked stiles?

"Don't worry about me", replied Derek.

"Are you sure", asked stiles?

"Yeah, I'll lock up on my way out", replied Derek.

"Alright, cya later then", replied stiles.

"Have a good day", said Derek.

Stiles didn't say anything, but kissed Derek on the lips.

Stiles headed downstairs and headed in the kitchen to find his dad with a cup of coffee in one hand and the morning paper in the other.

"There's some toast on the counter", said Sheriff Stilinski.

"Thanks dad", replied stiles.

Stiles headed over to where the toaster was and picked up the toast and buttered it and added some jam.

"Best hurry, don't wanna be late", said Sheriff Stilinski

"Yeah, I'll the rest in the car", replied stiles.

Stiles headed for the front door as his dad picked up his keys.

Ten minutes had passed, and there was a silence fillip in the car.

"So, they found a body", asked Stiles?

"Yeah, all I know that she was found in re middle of the woods", replied Sheriff Stalinski.

"Oh, not a nice place to be found", worryingly replied Stiles.

"Yeah, don't do your usual, follow me out and get caught routine okay, we can't afford for you to get into more trouble", said Sheriff Stilinski.

"I know", replied stiles.

"I've been meaning to ask you something", asked Sheriff Stilinski?

"What's up", replied stiles.

"Is everything okay", asked Sheriff Stilinski.

"What do you mean", asked Stiles

"You haven't been like yourself, like some thing is bothering you, like you're not you", replied Sheriff Stilinski.

"Yeah, everything's fine", replied Stiles,

"Are you sure", asked Sheriff Stilinski?

"Yeah", replied stiles.

"You know I'm here for you, if you ever wanna talk, I'm here", said Sheriff Stilinski.

"Yeah I know", relied Stiles

"Thanks", said stiles.

"Any time", replied Sheriff Stilinski, as he pulled into the school parking lot.

"Cya later", said stiles.

"Cya later bud", replied Sheriff Stilinski.

Stiles jumped out the 4×4 and closed the door behind him.

He began to walk up the steps when he heard someone yell out his name.

"Stiles", yelled Scott

"Hey man, what's up", replied stiles.

"Was that you're dad", asked Scott?

"Yeah, his trip got cancelled", replied Stiles.

"Why", asked Scott?

"I'll tell you after", replied Stiles.

"Okay, hey what happened last night, we were supposed to hang out", said Scott.

"Sorry about that, I had a really upset stomach, I think I eat something dodgy", replied Stiles.

"Oh okay, I hope you feel better", replied Scott.

"thanks, we better get to class", replied Stiles.

"Sure", replied Scott.

"You wanting to get to class on time, something isn't right", said Scott, trying to relieve the tension in the air.

"What do you mean", panicked Stiles.

"Nothing, don't worry about it", said Scott.

"Oh sorry", replied Stiles.

"Dude, its okay", said Scott.

Stiles and Scott walked into class as the bell rang.

"McCall and stiles, on time, what do I owe the pleasure", said the teacher

"Well, the full moon is coming, you know, it sends people crazy", replied stiles.

"Alright, alrightl, sit down", sai the teacher.

As soon as the teacher finished speaking, there was a knock of the door.

After a brief moment, the door opened and the principle walked in with someone walking behind.

"Alright class, I want you to welcome our new student. This is Derek Hale, I'm sure you'll do well to make him feel welcome", said the principle.

"It looks like Lydia is away, so you may take her seat for the lessons", said the teacher.

"Thank you", replied Derek.

Derek headed towards the seat at the back of the room which was behind Scott and in front of stiles.

"Oh crap", whispered stiles

Derek made his way to the back of the room and smiled at stiles and sat down.

"Alright class, we'll pick up from last time, everyone pair up and Stiles, as Lydia is away, team with Derek and catch him up to speed", said the teacher.

Everyone shuffled around and got into their partners and everyone got dug into their work.

"What are you doing here", asked Stiles?

"Well, I never got to finish my last of year of high school, so I decided to enrol", relied Derek.

"B-b-b-but, aren't you a little to old", asked stiles?

"Too old", replied Derek, who didn't take too likely to it.

"You know what I mean", said stiles.

"Well, I'm only two years older than you", replied Derek.

"Two years geez", said Stiles, who was surprised.

Derek didn't say anything but have Stiles a deadly glare.

"No one can know about us", said Stiles.

"Are you ashamed of me", smirked Derek.

"No, you know I want to people more than anything but I'm not ready to and secondly, you haven't got the best reputation either", replied Stiles.

"Oh right, I get that", said Derek, who was saddened by what stiles has said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that", sympathetically said Stiles.

"I know, just to let you know, I don't want to do this but I do want to protect you", said Derek.

"I know you do", replied Stiles.

Stiles want to hold Derek's hand more than anything but couldn't.

"So, how do we play this, about us", asked Derek?

"Well, it'll be a good idea to act like we don't know each other for a while, go our own ways", replied Stiles.

"This is gonna hard, seeing you and not being able to hold your hands", said Derek.

"I don't like it either", replied stiles.

"Well, I at least I get to see you tonight", said Derek.

"Yeah", replied stiles.

"What's wrong", asked Derek?

"I don't if you hear, There was a body found in the woods last night, so I don't know think meeting where we usually meet", replied Stiles.

"Great, got any suggestions", asked Derek?

"We can't meet at my house, what about your house", asked stiles.

"It's kind of burnt down", replied Derek.

"Oh that's right", said stiles.

"Why don't we go out of town for the weekend", asked Derek?

"I like that idea", replied Stiles.

"So, are you up for it", asked Derek?

"Yeah, just a matter of trying to sneak away", replied stiles.

"Can't you use Scott as an excuse", asked Derek?

"Maybe, but I think he's starting suspect something so that's a bad idea and I can't afford to either", replied Stiles.

"Money isn't an issue, and can't you say you've got a friend out of town that you haven't seen in a while", suggested Derek.

"Yeah I could try and spin that", replied Stiles.

"Can't wait", smirked Derek.

"Me to", smiled Stiles.

"Anyway, aren't you supposed to be catching me up, not flirting with me", pointed out Derek.

"What, me flirting with you, who just asked me away this weekend, if weren't in school, I would of ripped your clothes off for that", smirked Stiles.

"Ripped my clothes, I think I could like this side of Stiles, its not like you", smirked Derek.

"That seems to be the question of the day", said Stiles.

"Anyway, what is there to do here", asked Derek?

"Well, there's Lacrosse", replied Stiles.

"Lacrosse, are you kidding me, what happened to football or basketball", asked Derek?

"Beacon Hills isn't exactly the most normal of places", replied Stiles.

"Believe, I know", said Derek.

"Do I even want to know", asked Stiles

"Probably not", replied Derek.

"Fair enough, what class do you have next", asked Stiles?

"I …... have a free lesson", replied Derek.

"Lucky you, I have math", said Stiles.

"Ouch", replied Derek.

"Lucky, aren't I", sarcastically said Stiles.

"Maths is important", replied Derek.

"Didn't know education was so important to you", said Stiles.

"Yeah, education is mans most powerful tool", replied Derek.

"And inspirational as well", smirked Stiles

Derek didn't replied but had to stop himself from kissing Stiles, and Stiles was drawn in as well but was saved by the bell ringing.

"Alright class, try and make some progress with your work over the next few days", said the teacher.

The classed got up and left with Scott and Stiles the last to leave with Derek slowly walking behind.

Scott looked over his shoulder as he left the classroom, to see if Derek was in listening range, but Derek caught eye and gave Scott a cold look.

Scott quickly turned round and walked out pretty quickly and caught back up with Stiles, who was heading to his locker.

"Dude, what's up with that Derek kid", asked Scott.

"What do you mean", asked stiles?

"Well, the way he looked at you as he entered the room, like he knew who you were, and then they way he acting around you during glass, like he was flirting with you", replied Scott.

"Bhahaha", replied stiles.

"What's so funny", asked Scott.

"For a starter, I extremely doubt that Derek is gay, and secondly, he's fricking Derek Hale, you know the big tough guy, who would rip your throat out for suggesting that", replied Stiles.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but that doesn't explain why he's staring at you", said Scott, who was looking at Derek at his looker.

Stiles turned round and saw that Derek was staring, stiles decided to smile and then give a stern look to remind him that they can't be seen to know each other.

So, anyway, I was thinking of trying out for the Lacrosse team", said Scott.

"What, what was that", asked Stiles.

"The lacrosse team, the try outs are on Monday and I want to try out", replied Scott.

"You, socially awkward, two left feet and no sense of direction Scott, wants to try out for the lacrosse team", said stiles, try to reframe from laughing.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that", asked Scott.

"You can't play sport and you'll have an asthma attack before you even start"; replied stiles.

"Buuuuuut, if you really want to try out, I'll tag along and support you", said stiles.

"And support as in laugh at me if I fail", pointed out Scott.

"And that too, mainly support you", replied stiles.

"What's made you try out for the lacrosse team", asked stiles?

"Well, I'm tired of not being noticed, and I'd like to try and impress that transfer student, Allison", replied Scott,

"Ah, I see now,", chuckled stiles.

"Shut up", replied Scott.

"What are your plans for the weekend", asked Scott?

"I have to go and visit my cousin", moaned stiles.

"What cousin", asked Scott?

"Miguel", replied Stiles.

"Who the hell is Miguel", asked Scott?

"My second cousin or something, he's only my mums side of the family", replied stiles.

"Ah okay, didn't know you had Mexican relatives", said Scott.

"Neither did I until my mum passed away", replied stiles.

"Sounds like a fun weekend away", sarcastically replied Scott

"Oh it is, with all the screaming in Spanish and stuff", replied Stiles. 

"What about your dad, is he going", asked Scott?

"Nah, he's been called back into town, some work thing", replied Stiles.

"Work", asked Scott?

"They found a body", replied Stiles.

"A Body", replied Scott.

"Shush", replied Stiles.

"Do you know any more", asked Scott?

"No, that's all he said and to be honest I don't blame him, we'll spy on him on anyway", replied Stiles.

"Spy, as in you drag me along, nearly dying each time", replied Scott.

"If that's what you wanna call it", replied Stiles.

"Okay, better to get to history", said Scott.

"Sounds better than Math", replied Stiles.

"Cya later", replied Scott.

"Bye", replied Stiles.

Scott closed his locker and walked away and passed Derek, who gave him a cold look.

Derek waited for Scott to walk around the corner before he walked over to Stiles.

Derek made his way over to Stiles.

"Hey', said Derek.

"Hi", replied Stiles.

"Look, about before, in class", said Derek.

"Dude, it's fine, I know you meant well", replied Stiles.

"Are you sure", asked Derek?

"Yeah, honestly", replied Stiles.

"If you say so, do you want me to drive you home after school", asked Derek?

"As much I want to, I think it's best if I catch the bus home, I get to spend a little time with Scott and I won't raise any suspicion with my dad", replied Stiles.

"Fair enough", replied Derek.

"But I can text you when I'm ready to leave", replied Stiles.

"I can't wait", said Derek.

"Neither can I, I'm still gonna take you up on your offer", replied Stiles.

"What offer", asked Derek/

"The one where you wanted to rip off my clothes", smirked Stiles.

"I think I can rise to the occasion", replied Derek.

"I'm counting on it", replied Stiles.

"I think I better leave before I do you right here", smirked Derek.

"I agree, I best get to Math", replied Stiles.

"Cya later", said Derek.

"Bye", Smiled Stiles.

As Derek and Stiles stopped talking, they didn't notice that Scott was watching them.

The rest of the morning went by slowly for both Derek and Stiles, who were both thinking of each other and the weekend ahead.

With lunch and afternoon being slower than the morning, Stiles finally made his way out the school, with a sigh of relief, and managed find Scott waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ready to go", asked Scott?

"Yeah", replied Stiles.

"It feels weird having take the bus with me again", said Scott.

"Yeah, good old days", laughed Stiles.

"Hey, that Derek kid is still staring at you", said Scott.

"Yeah, I do have that effect on people", replied Stiles.

Stiles and Scott forgot about Derek and got on the bus.

The next forty-five minutes passed and Stiles and Scott barely spoke a word to each other.

"Right this is my stop", said Stiles.

"Cya later man", replied Scott.

Stiles got off the bus and walked to his house to find his dad getting into his police car.

"Hey Stiles", said Sheriff Stilinski.

"Hey dad", replied Stiles.

"I maybe home late tonight, I've wrapped up in this dead body case at work", said Sheriff Stilinski.

"Oh okay, I might not be here by the time you get home", replied Stiles.

"Oh how come", asked Sheriff Stilinski?

"Scott and Danny have planned a fishing trip and asked me to go along", replied Stiles.

"Fishing, but you hate fishing", said Sheriff Stilinski.

"Yeah I do, but I haven't seen Scott that much lately", replied Stiles.

"Oh", said Sheriff Stilinski.

"I better get packed", said Stiles.

"Have fun", said Sheriff Stilinski.

"Thanks", replied Stiles.

"Have fun with work", said Stiles.

"Oh I will", sarcastically replied Sheriff Stilinski.

Stiles headed inside and upstairs. As he got upstairs , he threw bag on his bed and took his shirt off and threw it on his chair.

"I hope that's not the only thing that you'll be taking off", asked Derek, with a big smile on his face.

"Sweet mother of fucking Jesus", said Stiles, who nearly fell to the ground in fear.

"Naww, you're even cuter when you're scared", replied Derek,

"Shut up, what the hell are you doing here", asked Stiles?

"Well, I couldn't wait to see you", replied Derek,

"What if my dad found you", asked Stiles?

"Don't worry, he's only been here a few minutes and I parked around the corner", replied Derek.

"Goddamn it", said Stiles.

"Are you ready to go soon" asked Derek?

"Just let me get a change of clothes and stuff", replied Stiles, who pulled a small luggage back out from underneath his bed.

Ten minutes had passed and Stiles had finished packing.

"Let's go", said Stiles.

A/N – I hope you enjoyed it :)


	2. Chapter 2

Teen Wolf: Sterik Love Story!

Chapter 2

Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davis and MTV, and its affiliates, I OWN NOTHING

WARNING – This story may contain sexual and explicit content. Not suitable for young viewers.

Two hours later and Stiles and Derek had pulled up outside a motel, which seemed to fairly empty for an early Friday night, but this didn't bother the couple as they were more likely to get a better room and not have to worry being disturbed.

Derek and stiles both got out the car and headed towards the office.

"What can I do you for", asked the concierge?

"We're looking for an empty room till Sunday", replied Derek.

"Oh we've got plenty on those", replied the concierge.

"A suite would be preferable", said Derek.

"We certainly have one of those free", replied the concierge.

"We'll take it", replied Derek.

"Just hang on one sec", replied the concierge.

The concierge went into the office to get the key and registry book.

"Here's the key and its policy for you to sign this", said the concierge.

"Thank you", replied Derek, who picked the key, and then proceeded to sign the book.

"Would you like a wake-up call or turn down service", asked the concierge?

"No, I think we'll be fine", replied Derek.

"You two look very cute together", said the concierge.

"You think so", replied Derek.

"Oh aye, nothing sweeter than young love", said the concierge.

Derek didn't reply but smiled back with gratitude.

"How much is it", asked Derek?

"It'll be $100 for both nights but won't need to pay till you leave on Sunday", replied the concierge.

"Thanks a lot", replied Derek.

"Have a nice weekend", replied the concierge.

"We will", smiled Derek.

Derek and stiles headed to their which was situated on the second floor in the top left hand corner.

"Bit quiet don't you think", asked Stiles?

"Yeah, it's a bit out of the way", relied Derek.

"Ah okay", replied Stiles.

"That way, there's less of a chance of us running into someone we know and getting caught", said Derek

"Good thinking batman", chuckled Stiles.

"Don't call me batman", replied Derek.

"What room are we in", asked Stiles?

"Number 13", replied Derek

"Ooh number 13 and its a Friday", said stiles.

"Someone's watched a little too many horror films", replied Derek.

stiles didn't reply as he waited for Derek to open the door to the motel room, which he was finding hard to do.

"For fuck sake", whispered Derek.

"Here, let me do it", said Stiles.

"It's okay, I've got it", replied Derek, who was close to ripping the door handle off.

"Derek, calm down and give me the key", demanded Stiles.

"Here", reluctantly replied Derek.

"Thank you", replied stiles.

stiles got the door open straight away and to the annoyance of Derek

"Don't be a sour puss", smirked Stiles

Derek didn't reply as he threw his bag onto the bed.

"I'm hungry, what do you wanna get to eat", asked Stiles?

"Well, I know what I want to eat", smirked Derek, who was topless on the bed.

"I meant like actual food, like pizza", replied Stiles.

"Order a pizza then", said Derek.

"What would you like on yours", asked Stiles?

"Meat feast", replied Derek

"Of course", smiled Stiles.

Stiles googled the nearest pizza place and ordered the pizza.

"It'll be about half an hour", said Stiles.

"Plenty of time", replied Derek, who was now standing being Stiles.

"Geez, what's with scaring me today", jumped Stiles.

"I'm sorry", replied Derek, who kissed Stiles on the neck.

"Goddamn it", said stiles, who's neck was being caressed.

Derek took Stiles's hand and took him over to the bed threw him on the bed.

"Time to rip my clothes off", said stiles.

Derek didn't reply but got on his knees and began to remove the belt from Stiles's jeans, which he threw against the wall.

Derek slowly removed his pants and then his underwear which he threw against the wall.

With Stiles naked from the waste down, Derek quickly took off the rest of clothing.

With that out of the way, Derek began to run his hands up the sides of Stile's legs, which caused Stiles to breathe heavier and slower.

Derek then began to move his lips up his legs, slowly moving up to his torso, and quickly moved onto his chest before making it his neck, by this time, Stiles's breathing began quick and shallow.

"Don't bite too hard", panted Stiles.

"I'll try not to", replied Derek, who was now perched over Stiles's body.

Derek began to move his lower body and took his arms and spread them apart as Stiles began to wrap his legs around Derek's body.

As Stiles lay there, with his legs locked around Derek's body, he could feel his heart pound, and felt his breathe became even quicker and shallower while he could feel the warmth of Derek's breathe on his neck.

Stile's knew Derek was close as he bites his neck.

Derek let out a big sigh, and as soon as he got up, there was a knock at the door.

Derek put some underwear on and went to open the door.

"How much", asked Derek/

"$12.50", replied the pizza delivery guy, who could just about see Stiles on the bed.

"Call it an even $15", said Derek.

"Thank you, have a nice night", replied the pizza delivery guy, who couldn't help but grin.

"I will do", replied Derek.

Derek closed the door and jumped on to the bed with the pizza.

"Thanks", replied Stiles.

"No problem", replied Derek,

"Do you have any beer", asked Stiles?

"Yeah, there's some in my bag", replied Derek,

Stiles got up and headed over to Derek's bag and pulled out a six pack of beer.

"Damn", said Derek, who was glancing over at Stiles's arse.

"What", replied Stiles, over looked over his shoulder.

"Nothing", smirked Derek.

Stiles grabbed the six pack and sat back down on the bed, ripping out a bottle and giving it to Derek.

"What do you want to do this weekend", asked Stiles.

"We could spend the weekend naked and have sex", replied Derek.

"Ooh, I like the sound of that", replied Stiles.

"And if you're feeling adventurous, we go and explore the forest outside", said Derek.

"I think I could go and explore the wild with you", smirked Stiles, who went to kiss Derek.

"Can I you ask something", asked Derek?

"Sure", replied Stiles

"What did Scott ask earlier today", asked Derek?

"He thinks we're dating, and he was a little cautious of you", replied Stiles.

"What did you say", asked Derek?

"I told him that we weren't dating and that you weren't gay", replied Stiles.

"I don't think he bought it", said Stiles.

"What can we do", asked Derek.

"Well, as I said, we should act like we don't know each other which is gonna be hard and you can't look like you want to rip my clothes off", replied Stiles.

"It's a shame we have to play it like this", said Derek, who know had his lying on Stiles's chest.

"I know, but I know something that will make you laugh", said Stiles.

"What", replied Derek,

"Scott is gonna try out for the lacrosse team", replied Stiles.

"Really", chuckled Derek.

"Yeah", said Stiles.

"He's gonna get his ass handed to him", replied Derek.

"Yeah, I know but I'm still gonna support him", replied Stiles.

"do you think I should try out", asked Derek?

"What, really, well, you do have anger for it, and you kinda get away with hurting people, so go ahead", replied Stiles.

"Are you being sarcastic", asked Derek?

"No", sarcastically replied Stiles.

Derek didn't reply but gently dug his nails into Stiles's hands.

"Ouch", replied Stiles, who was being slightly over dramatic,

"You big softy", chuckled Derek, who squeezed Stiles.

"Alright, I'm gonna hit the head", said Stiles.

"Night", replied Derek, who kissed Stiles on the neck.

Derek and Stiles feel asleep rather quickly tonight.

For the first time in their relationship, they haven't had to worry about being caught, or sneaking out in the morning which was a nice change.

With no interruptions, both Stiles and Derek had the best nights sleep they've had in a long time which was interrupted by the sound of a phone vibrating.

"Eugh", groaned Stiles.

Stiles sat up and grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello", groaned Stiles, who was about to fall back asleep.

"Hey Stiles", said Sheriff Stilinski.

"What's up", asked Stiles?

"Just checking up on the fishing trip", replied Sheriff Stilinski

"It's going fine, haven't caught anything yet", replied Stiles.

"Mm, there's always a chance, when will you be back", asked Sheriff Stilinski?

"Tomorrow afternoon", replied Stiles.

"Alright, don't get into any trouble", replied Sheriff Stilinski.

"Trouble follows me", chuckled Stiles.

"I'm being serious Stiles", replied Sheriff Stilinski.

"I know, I'm not looking for trouble", replied Stiles.

"Good, I'll catch you later", said Sheriff Stilinski.

"Cya later", replied Stiles

Stiles hung up and placed his back on the table beside the bed, and then proceeded to roll over to find Derek still asleep with covers kicked off him.

Stiles started to nudge Derek to get him to wake up but this did little to help, so Stiles elbow gently in the side of the arm. After a few nudges, Derek finally woke up in a bit of a shock, and Stiles rolled over, pretending to be a sleep.

"Huh, what", said Derek.

"What's up", asked Stiles?

"Nothing, just a bad dream", replied Derek, who was looking more confused than scared.

"Are you sure", asked Stiles?

"Yeah", replied Derek.

"If ya say so, what are the plans for today", asked Stiles?

"Well, there's a small town about forty-five minutes from here, we can go bowling or something, and there's a good chance we wont been seen together", replied Derek.

"I'm up for that, it'll be nice to do something in the open with you and not worrying about being caught and just to let you know, I'm a terrible bowler, but that doesn't matter", chuckled Stiles.

"Well, I can teach you how to bowl", replied Derek, kissing Stiles on the neck.

"You might get hurt", replied Stiles.

"I'm a big boy, I'm sure I can handle it", replied Derek.

"If you end up with a ball to the face, then don't blame me", chuckled Stiles.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take", replied Derek.

"How about we head out now, grab some breakfast, I know this great little diner, and then go bowling and see where the day takes us", said Derek.

"Sure sounds like a plan, it's a shame that you have to get dressed though", smirked Stiles, kissing Derek on the lips.

Stiles got up and headed into to the bathroom to wash up, while Derek got up to get dressed.

Stiles left the bathroom with a towel covering most of his face, he then threw it on the chair that was beside him, Stiles then proceeded to change his underwear, shirt and jeans.

"Ready", asked Stiles?

"Yeah", replied Derek, who grabbed his keys.

Stiles and Derek left the motel, and began to drive north.

"You know you growl in your sleep", laughed Stiles.

"No I don't", replied Derek

"Yeah, it sound like dog is trying to get its chew toy from its owner", replied Stiles.

"I... Really do that", said Derek.

"Yeah, it's adorable, and your nose twitches sometimes as well", smiled Stiles.

"But I could do without the kicking though", said stiles.

"Sorry", replied Derek.

"It's okay", smiled Stiles.

Stiles and Derek spent the next half an hour or so just taking in the scenery and listening to whatever crap that was playing on the radio.

Stiles and Derek finally pulled into the parking lot of the diner, and managed to find a parking spot in the far corner of the lot.

Stiles and Derek jumped out of the jeep, and as Derek looked up, he saw someone he thought he'd never see.

"What's wrong", asked Stiles.

"That blonde woman over there, she's meant to be dead", replied Derek.

This is the first time that Stiles has seen a genuine look of fear on Derek's face.

"What do you mean dead", asked Stiles?

"I heard she murdered a few years back", replied Derek

"She looks good for a dead girl", replied stiles.

"It's not funny", snapped Derek.

"Sorry, can I ask, why don't you look to happy to see her", asked stiles?

"I'll tell you inside", replied Derek.

Stiles and Derek made there way inside the diner and tried to find a table, which was hard as Saturday's mornings tend to be busy as everyone is eating before they head to fish.

"There's a booth empty near the back, I'll out some menus and coffee for you", said the diner girl

"Thank you", replied Derek.

"That was easy", said Derek.

Stiles and Derek made their way to the back of the diner and sat down, and was shortly by the diner girl with a pot of coffee and two menus.

"Coffee", asked the diner girl.

"No thanks", replied Stiles

"What about you Hun", said the diner girl.

"Id love some", replied Derek.

"What can I get you guys to eat", asked the diner girl?

"Err, a cooked breakfast sounds good", replied Stiles.

"Make that two", said Derek. 

"No problem, it'll be out shortly", replied the diner girl.

"Thank you", said Derek.

The diner lady smiled and walked over to the kitchen.

"So, are you gonna tell me what happened", asked Stiles?

"If you tell anyone, I will rip your throat out", said Derek.

"I promise", replied Stiles.

"Okay, do you remember about eight or nine years ago, there was a house fire", said Derek.

"Vaguely, I remember hearing about it, but go on", replied Stiles.

"Well, the woman outside, was suspected of arson, and it was believed that she was killed a while back in revenge", said Derek.

"What was she called", asked Stiles.

"Kate Argent", replied Derek.

"Argent, that name sounds really familiar", said Stiles.

"That's right, there's a new transfer student at school that Scott likes, Allison Argent or something", said Stiles.

"Are you sure", asked Derek, who was acting serious.

"Yeah, I think so", replied Stiles.

"Crap, this isn't good", said Derek.

"Why", asked Stiles?

"I was supposed to be in that house fire", replied Derek.

"Oh wow", replied Stiles.

"So what are you gonna do", asked Stiles?

"Err, play it out, figure something and try and not draw attention to myself", replied Derek.

"And that's gonna be hard with an Argent at our school", said Stiles.

"Yeah, I have a bad feeling about this", replied Derek.

"Well, lets hope a cooked breakfast will help", said Stiles.

"You're probably right, am I thinking it", asked Derek.

"No, you have a reason to be worried", replied Stiles.

"Mm", said Derek.

"I wonder what brought the Argent's to town", said Stiles.

"I don't know, I think it's I start to find out", replied Derek.

A/N – I hope you enjoyed reading it :)


	3. Chapter 3

Teen Wolf: Sterik Love Story!

Chapter 3

Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davis and MTV, and its affiliates, I OWN NOTHING

WARNING – This story may contain sexual and explicit content. Not suitable for young viewers.

Derek and Stiles quickly ate their cooked breakfast, and both were content.

"That was good", said Stiles.

"Mm", replied Derek

"Ready to go bowling", asked Stiles.

"Yeah", replied Stile.

The two got up and left the diner and headed to the car.

The two got into the car and left the car park and left the car park, and drove to the bowling alley which was twenty minutes away across town.

The bowling alley was busy not busy enough that they had to wait long.

The two headed into the alley, and headed towards the counter

"Err, stiles, isn't that your dad over there", asked Derek.

"Oh shit", said stiles, who tuned around quickly, trying to been seen.

"Do you wanna leave", asked Derek?

"No, just need to hide", replied Stiles.

"You hide and I'll get us a lane", said Derek.

"Good idea", replied Stiles

"What size are you", asked Derek.

"Now the time", said stiles.

"I meant shoe size", replied Derek.

"Oh, size 10", replied stiles.

"Okay", said Derek

Derek talked to the girl behind the desk, and got lane and two pairs of shoes as Stiles ran behind some pinball machines until his dad left.

Derek was handed two pairs of shoes and headed for the lane, and as he walked over, Sheriff Stilinski walked past and noticed Derek.

"Afternoon sheriff", said Derek.

"Afternoon Derek, what brings you to this neck of the woods", snarled Sheriff Stilinski.

"Well, I have a date, if you must know and I've been staying with some family", smirked Derek.

"Really, poor girl", replied sheriff Stilinski

"I'm not that scary", chuckled Derek.

"Mm, it's actually a good thing that I bumped into you", said sheriff Stilinski.

"Whys that", asked Derek?

"Do you know anything about the dead body that we found near your house", asked sheriff Stilinski.

"What", said Derek, who was caught of guard.

"You looked surprised", pointed out sheriff Stilinski.

"Yeah, I haven't been there for at least a good week or so", said Derek.

"Mm, well if you think or remember anything, you know where to find", replied Sheriff Stilinski.

"Yeah", said Derek.

"Thanks for your time", said sheriff Stilinski.

"Any time", said Derek.

Sheriff Stilinski have a polite smile and left the bowling alley, while Stiles was peaking from behind some game machines, which nearly got him caught. Sheriff Stilinski caught eye of stiles behind the game machines but decided to ignore it.

Stiles waited for his dad to leave before joining Derek.

Stiles waited for minute and finally made his way over to Derek.

Stiles suspiciously made his was ver to Derek and sat down on the seat.

"That was a close one", said stiles.

"Yeah, you don't say" replied Derek.

"What did he ask you", asked stiles?

"Something about a body near my house and what I was doing in this part of town" replied Stiles.

"What did you say", asked stiles as he putting on his bowling shoes?

"I said that I was on a date with a friend, And that I've been staying here with family", replied Derek.

"I don't think he bought it though", said Derek.

"You're Derek Hale", replied Stiles.

"Mm, I'm getting a little tired and bored of people doing that", said Derek, who was a little annoyed.

"But it does add a certain bad boy charm to you", smirked Stiles.

"You really think so", asked Derek?

"Yeah", smiled Stiles.

As soon as stiles finished putting on his bowling shows, he got up and picked up a ball and threw his turn.

As stiles took his turn, Sheriff Stilinski headed back into the bowling alley, as he forgot his keys, and as he walked in, he noticed Stiles with Derek.

Stiles managed to get all but one pin left, and went to pick up another ball as he smiled back at Derek.

"You weren't kidding were you", asked Derek.

"Nope", chuckled stiles.

Derek went over to stiles and whispers in his ear;

"Just imagine me naked", smirked Derek.

"I think I can do that", replied stiles.

Stiles then proceeded to throw the ball and managed to knock all the balls down and get a spare.

"Yes", shouted stiles.

"You're go", said stiles, smiling back at Derek.

Sheriff Stilinski stood there got about a minute and released he was staring and hurried to get his keys and left before Stiles or Derek noticed him.

Sheriff Stilinski managed not to hey scene as Derek took his turn up bowl.

The two games of bowling went quickly with stiles only losing the ball on the back hand twice.

The game ended after a good half an hour with Derek getting a higher score than Stiles without meaning to.

The duo left the bowling alley and decided to head back to the motel, and take a trip into the forest that was behind there.

"Are you ready for some fun", asked Stiles?

"I'm ready, locked and loaded", smirked Derek.

"You better be", smiled Stiles.

Stiles and Derek left the motel, and walked behind the building and headed into the forest.

As the duo entered the forest, Stiles walked over to Derek and grabbed his hand.

"How are we going in", asked Stiles?

"About half a mile, there a nice little hideaway near a pond", replied Derek.

As stiles and Derek headed into the forest and towards the pond, little did they know that they were being followed.

A few seconds later, Stiles heard a swooshing noise and Derek stumbled and then quickly fell to the grown which caused Stiles legs to buckle.

"Derek, are you okay", mumbled stiles as he fell unconscious.

A/N - I hope you enjoyed reading and would like to know what you think! :) 


	4. Chapter 4

Teen Wolf: Sterik Love Story!

Chapter 4

Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davis and MTV, and its affiliates, I OWN NOTHING

WARNING – This story may contain sexual and explicit content. Not suitable for young viewers.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck", growled Derek, as he was abruptly woken up from a mild shock of electricity.

"Nice to see you awake", said Katie.

"Where am I", asked Derek?

"That doesn't matter", replied Kate.

"What have you done with Stiles", asked Derek?

"Well, after we tranqed both of you, he woke up rather fast, so we hit other the with a branch and tied him up to a tree", smiled Kate.

"When I get down from here, I will your fucking throat out with me teeth", yelled Derek.

"I don't really think you're in the position to make threats", say Kate.

"And why's that", asked Derek.

"Because you've got something I want", replied Kate.

"And why would I help", asked Derek?

"Because we have your friend don't forget", smiled Kate.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him", replied Derek.

"You seem to be over protective about friends, that isn't like you", said Kate.

Derek didn't reply but looked down a little and gave a weird look.

"Ooh, he's not your friend is he" asked Kate?

Derek looked down with a look of shame and a little guilt.

"The big scary Derek, gay. It explains a lot though", smiled Kate.

"Please, I'll do anything you want, just don't hurt Stiles", said Derek, who looked scared.

"If I knew that's all it took, I wouldn't have gone to all this trouble into kidnapping you", replied Kate.

"What is it that you want", asked Derek?

"There's a crypt somewhere here in Beakin Hills that your family have built and there's something in it that I want", replied Kate.

"I don't know where it is", replied Derek.

"Don't know or won't tell me, I'm gonna get it out of you one way or another", calmly said Kate, as she walked to the voltage box and crank it up to 240V from 200V

Derek let out a fierce roar which cause Kate to put her hands over her ears.

"You know that 200 to 240 volts of electricity will stop a wolf from fully turning", said Kate.

"I'll ask you one more time or your lover boy starts to get hurt", said Kate.

Derek didn't reply.

"Not gonna talk, that's fine", said Kate as she put her mobile to her ear.

"Start with the nose", said Kate.

Kate put her mobile on loud speaker, and let Derek hear Stiles having his broken by Kate's thugs.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH", yelled Derek.

"Tell me where the your family crypt is then", demanded Kate.

"It's underneath the high school sign", said Derek.

"Really, underneath the school", sarcastically replied Kate.

"The school wasn't there when it was made, and that's all I know, now, please let Stiles go", said Derek.

"Stiles, what kind of name is Stiles", laughed Kate

"It's short for something, I don't know what though", replied Derek.

"So, tell me Derek, how do get into the crypt", asked Kate?

"You'll need a key of some sort", replied Derek.

"And where will I find this key", asked Kate?

"Well I didn't get a chance to ask", said Derek.

"Don't you have a spare", asked Kate.

"It's kind of hard to find when your family gets burnt alive by a psychotic bitch", snapped Derek.

"Ouch", replied Kate.

"If you can find another way, please let me know", sarcastically replied Derek.

"I'm gonna untie you, and you're gonna take me to your crypt and help me get in but if you try and fun or do anything to me, you're boyfriend gets it okay", demanded Kate.

"Fine", hissed Derek.

As Kate turned of the electricity and untied Derek, Stiles finally woke up from being knocked out.

"Sweet mother of fucking Jesus", said stiles as he put his hand on his nose

As Stiles took a few minutes to become aware of what happened and took notice of his surroundings, he perched himself against the tree before attempting to stand.

His deep thought was broken when he heard the sound of footsteps and dogs in the background and the faint light of the torches bouncing against the trees.

As the sounds of the footsteps and the dogs drew closer and closer, Stiles began to panic and his breathing became heavy and shallow.

"Over here", yelled the officer.

The group of policemen hurried over to where Stiles was perched.

"Stiles, are you okay", asked Sheriff Stilinski?

"I can't breathe", gasped Stiles, with one hand on his chest and the other on his forehead.

"It's okay, we've got an ambulance and the paramedics are waiting for you", replied Sheriff Stilinski.

Sheriff Stilinski helped Stiles and threw his arm over his shoulder and started to walk him to the ambulance.

Ten minutes later, Stiles and Sheriff Stilinski made it to the ambulance.

"Oh my god, what happened", asked Melissa?

"Not to sure, we got a report not to long a go about two people going to the Forrest and one of them being dragged back out a short time later", replied Sheriff Stilinski.

"Alright, let's get him and cleared up", said Melissa.

"Sure, I'll follow you to the hospital", replied Sheriff Stilinski, as he closed the doors to the ambulance.

Sheriff Stilinski headed to his car, telling the rest of the force to go back go the station,

Just little over half an hour later, Sheriff Stilinski arrived at the hospital shortly after Melissa and Stiles.

"You'll need to sign him in", said Melissa.

"Yeah, sure", replied Sheriff Stilinski.

"You go and get an admittance form and I'll take care of him from here", said Melissa.

"Thank you", replied Sheriff Stilinski.

Sheriff Stilinski watches as Stiles was taken to get cleaned up and X-Rayed.

Half an hour had passed and Melissa brought Stiles down to the waiting room.

"How is he", asked Sheriff Stilinski?

"He's a little shaken up and I've given him something for the pain but beside the broken nose and the mild concussion, he'll be fine" replied Melissa.

"Concussion from what", asked Sheriff Stilinski?

"Not to sure, maybe a small branch, it's a little hard to tell, and here's something for his pain", replied Melissa.

"Thanks again for the help, I really owe you one", smiled Sheriff Stilinski.

"Honestly don't worry about it", replied Melissa.

Sheriff Stilinski and Stiles left the hospital and drove home.

Fifth-teen minutes later, Sheriff Stilinski helped Stiles into the house and up to his room, where sank into the bed and fell asleep straight away.

A/N – I hope you enjoyed reading it, and would greatly appreciate it if you'd tell me what you think :).


	5. Chapter 5

Teen Wolf: Sterik Love Story!

Chapter 5

Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davis and MTV, and its affiliates, I OWN NOTHING

WARNING – This story may contain sexual and explicit content. Not suitable for young viewers.

With the sounds of birds chirping in the tree outside the house, Stiles slowly began to wake up, finding the mid-morning sun to bright for him to be able to open his full.

As he rolled over and sat up, Stilss was trying was trying his to remember how he got back in his own bed.

Confused and with a sudden wave of pain hitting him, he turned his head and looked into the mirror to find a bandage over his nose, a cut to the forehead and one very black eye.

"Crap", whispered Stiles.  
As he looked over, he saw a small brown bottle sitting on his desk.

"Vicodin, take one every 4-5 hours", said Stiles.

Stiles popped the lid, took out a pill and swallowed it.

Stiles headed downstairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Dad", shouted Stiles, but got no reply.

"DAD", yelled out Stiles, as he poached his head into the living room.

With no reply. Stiles headed on to the porch, where he hears the faint sound of the radio and a spanner.

"Dad", said Stiles a third and final time.

"Oh, you're finally up then I see", said Sheriff Stilinski, poking his head out from underneath the hood of his truck.

"How are you feeling", asked Sheriff Stilinski?

"Sore but more confused", replied Stiles.

"Don't blame you", replied Sheriff Stilinski.

"How about we go inside, get something to eat and talk about last night", said Sheriff Stilinski.

"Sure, sounds good", replied Stiles.

They both headed inside an went to the kitchen.

"How about some bacon sandwiches", asked Sheriff Stilinski?

"Sounds good", replied Stile.

Sheriff Stilinski pulled out the bacon and the frying pan and began to cook the bacon.

"How much of yesterday do you remember", asked sheriff Stilinski?

"Not to sure, it's really fuzzy. All I remember is being out of town, and then going back to the motel, and then the next thing I know I'm in my bed and in a lot of pain", replied Stiles.

"Can you think of Anyone who'd want to hurt you or Scott", asked Sheriff Stilinski?

"Scott, what do you mean", asked Stiles, who was slightly slurring his speech.

"Scott wasn't with you, I thought you went fishing with him", said Sheriff Stilinski

"Nah, that was a lie", replied Stiles.

"Who were you with", asked Sheriff Stilinski.

"Derek", mumbled Stiles.

"Oh Stiles", sighed Sheriff Stilinski.

"I've been wanting to tell you for a while", replied Stiles.

"Tell me what", asked sheriff Stilinski?

"That I've been dating Derek", slurred Stiles.

"You're... Dating Derek", replied Sheriff Stilinski.

"So... Are you...", said Sheriff Stilinski?

"Yeah, I'm gay", interrupted Stiles, who started to tear up.

"It's okay, I thought you may of been", replied Sheriff Stilinski.

"No it's not okay", snapped Stiles, knocking over his cheer.

"Stiles listen to me, calm down, there's nothing to get worked up about", calmly said Sheriff Stilinski

Stiles legs collapsed and he fell down and was now perched against the fridge, balling his eyes out and not to have a panic attack.

"This is not how I wanted to tell you", wept Stiles, who was trying not to choke on his words.

"Listen to me, it's okay, I don't care that you're gay", calmly replied Sheriff Stilinski.

Stiles didn't reply but began to slowly calm down, while wiping the tears away from his eyes.

"Eat something and then go lay down, we'll talk properly when you've calmed down and not high as a kite", smiled Sheriff Stilinski.

Stiles stood up and picked up the chair and sat down, he sniffled and wiped away any remaining tear drops and began to eat the bacon sandwiches but only managed to only eat half of it.

Stiles got up and headed to the front room, and as he Began to walk, he suddenly grabbed the end of the table to support himself.

"Stiles, are you okay", asked Sheriff Stilinski?

"I ... Don't feel to good", slurred Stiles.

Stiles passed out and feel to the ground with a loud thud.

Sheriff Stilinski quickly ran over to Stiles and to try and get him to regain consciousness but it didn't work.

"Hey Melissa", said Sheriff Stilinski, who was trying not to panic.

"How can I help you", replied Melissa.

"It's Stiles, he's passed out", replied Sheriff Stilinski.

"What's happened", sternly replied Melissa.

"He's passed out", replied Sheriff Stilinski.

"That isn't good, I'll be my way, move him on to his side and just leave there", said Melissa.

As Melissa made her way to check on Stiles, Derek found himself standing in front of the Beacon Hills High School with Kate holding him hostage.

"Open it up", demanded Kate

"Don't you think it's to obvious why we're here", pointed out Derek.

"I doubt anyone's here, it's a Sunday remember", replied Kate.

"The lacrosse team will setting up for the try-outs", said Derek.

"Eugh, lacrosse, whatever happened to basketball or football", moaned Kate.

"This is beacon hills remember, it's not a normal place", said Derek.

"Mm, now show me the crypt", asked Kate?

"There's a small hatch behind the sign that'll lead you down", replied Derek.

"A hatch, really", replied Kate in a patronising tone.

"Let's just go, psychopaths first", said Derek.

"Aww you're sweet", sarcastically replied Kate, as she opened the hatch.

"You best go first, as I don't want you to run away", said Kate.

Derek didn't reply but gave a stern look to Kate as he climbed down.

Derek made his way down into the tunnel began walking up to the crypt.

Kate took a second to follow, pulling out a flash light and turned it on.

Kate quickly caught up with Derek.

"I haven't asked yet, what is it that you're looking for", asked Derek?

"If I tell you that, I'd have to kill you, as much as I want to do that, it's not my decision", replied Kate.

"What do you mean, it's not your decision", asked Derek, who was confused?

"You'll soon find out", replied Kate.

Derek growled in response.

"Oh honey, that won't work with me", smiled Kate, in a cocky tone.

"Tell me what it is the you want and I'll let you In", snapped Derek.

"Well I can't say no to those big blue eyes, it's a list", replied Kate.

"A list of what", asked Derek?

"That I don't know", replied Kate, who looked as confused as Derek.

"I don't like the sound of that, whoever wants it, has gone to a lot of trouble to kidnap me", replied Derek.

"I wouldn't say important, just a tool to get Into here", bluntly replied Kate.

"Ouch", said Derek.

"Just help me open the door", demanded Kate.

"Ooh", snarled Derek.

Derek began to look for a way to open door. He managed to find the lock behind some overgrown vines.

"So how do we open it", asked Kate?

"Let me see", said Derek.

Derek put his claws into the holes and turned the lock and made a click as the mechanism inside moved into place and unlocked.

Kate pushed the door and began to look for the list.

"The list should be in a small long rectangle box", said Kate.

"That'll be easy to find in the dark", sarcastically replied Derek.

Fifteen minutes had passed and neither Kate not Derek had found the list until Derek opened a draw in the cabinet in the back of the crypt.

"I think this is it", shouted out Derek.

"Thank god", moaned Kate.

Derek walked over to Kate and handed her the black box.

Kate opened the box and took out the list.

A/N - I hope you enjoyed it :)


	6. Chapter 6

Teen Wolf: A Sterek Love Story

Chapter 6

"What is this", confusedly asked Kate?

"It appears to be names", replied Derek.

"W-w-what do the numbers mean", asked Kate?

"I don't know", replied Derek, as he was looking through the list.

"The numbers keep changing, and my name appears on here", said Derek, with a serious tone.

"And why the hell is Stiles on here", asked Derek?

"I don't know but I want to know The Benefactor is", pointed out Kate.

"Well, wouldn't you know or have an idea of who he is, if someone asked you to go all this trouble to get a list of names", asked Derek.

"I don't get told stuff like that", replied Kate.

"Well, what you get told then", asked Derek?

"I get told what to find and if needs be, kill whatever needs to be killed", replied Kate.

"So in other words, a messenger boy with a blood thirst", snapped Derek.

"Ouch, that's clever for you, so I'll let that one slide", sternly replied Kate.

"I'm sorry to do this", said Kate, as she pulled out a stun gun and shocking Derek.

Derek fell to the ground before he had a chance to turn round.

"Don't bother coming after me, I won't be as kind", whispered Kate in Derek's ears before he passed out.

As Derek lay on the floor unconscious , Melissa arrived to check up on Stiles.

"Sheriff", yelled out Melissa.

"In the kitchen", replied the Sheriff.

"Is he awake", asked Melissa?

"Yeah, he woke just a minute ago", replied the Sheriff.

"Alright Stiles, what I want you to do is try and slowly sit up", asked Melissa?

Stiles didn't reply but managed to sit back up after a few attempts.

"Did you bang your head on anything", asked Melissa?

"No", whispered Stiles.

"That's one good thing", smiled Melissa.

"Do you feel sick", asked Melissa?

"No", whispered Stiles.

"I'm going to quickly check your pupils, so I'll need to you look at me", said Melissa, clicking on the small flash light.

Melissa quickly flashed the torch into Stiles's eyes.

"Everything seems to be okay", said Melissa.

"Do you know why he passed out", asked the Sheriff?

"I'm guessing he had a small reaction to the pain killers, and maybe he's still in shock, and the two mixed together", replied Melissa.

"That's good I suppose", said the Sheriff, with reluctance in his voice.

"I think it'll be a good idea to lie down on the sofa for a little while", said Melissa.

"Yeah, sounds like a good ideal", replied Stiles.

Stiles walked into the front room and lied across the sofa.

"Would you like a cup of coffee", asked the sheriff?

"I could kill for one", smiled Melissa, who had a look of relief on her face.

Melissa sat down at the table with Sheriff Stilinski following with two cups of coffee

"How did he end up like this", whispered Melissa, so Stiles couldn't here.

"You can't repeat this", warned Sheriff Stilinski.

"You know I won't", replied Melissa.

"I don't know the full story yet, but I found that he planned a weekend a way Derek Hale", replied Sheriff Stilinski.

"What, Derek Hale, are you serious", replied Melissa, who was taken off surprise.

"Yeah, that's not the weirdest bit, they're dating" said The Sheriff

"Wow, I was not expecting that. But dating as in boyfriend and boyfriend", asked Melissa.

"Yeah, I saw them in the bowling alley in the next town over, but it looked liked Derek was helping to bowl, but I didn't expect that they were dating, but he doesn't know that I know", said Sheriff Stilinski.

"So is Stiles...", implied Melissa.

"Gay, yeah", replied Sheriff Stilinski.

"Wow, it kinda makes sense now", replied Melissa.

"Well, it explains the way he's been acting over the last few months", replied Sheriff Stilinski.

"Are you okay with all this", asked Melissa?

"Yeah, I guess, I wish he could of told under a different circumstance", replied Sheriff Stilinski.

"Mm, at least you now know what's been going on with him", replied Melissa, who was trying to comfort Sheriff Stilinski.

"Yeah, I just hope he didn't beat himself up about telling me", said sheriff Stilinski, who was slightly upset.

"I'm sure deep down he knew that you'd be okay with. Once he's in a better mindset and isn't in shock, I'd think it'll be wise to sit down and just have a casual talk with him about it all", smiled Melissa.

"Yeah, you're right", replied Sheriff Stilinski.

"I'd best get back the hospital, the place'll fall apart if I'm gone for too long", said Melissa, as she stood up.

"Yeah, I'll keep an eye on Stiles and I really appreciate you coming out here personally to look at Stiles", replied Sheriff Stilinski.

"Don't worry about it", replied Melissa.

Melissa headed out the door and Sheriff Stilinski sat in the armchair next to the sofa.

"How are you feeling", asked Sheriff Stilinski?

"A bit better", replied Stiles.

"Are you okay enough to tell me everything that happened", asked Sheriff Stilinski.

"Yeah", replied Stiles.

Sheriff Stilinski pulled out a tape recorder and pressed the start button.

"Were you with Derek and only Derek", Sheriff Stilinski.

"Yeah", replied Stiles.

"What were you doing in the forest", asked Sheriff Stilinski?

"We... Were going to have sex", replied Stiles, giving out a small chuckle.

"Then what happened", Sheriff Stilinski?

"We got about half a mile in and then the next thing I know, Derek fell to the ground and I fell to the ground shortly", replied Stiles.

"Is there anything else", asked Sheriff Stilinski?

"Then I was woken up by these two very big but very bald men and then started hitting me and then I passed out and that's when you found me", replied stiles.

"And what about Derek", asked Sheriff Stilinski.

"He wasn't there", replied Stiles.

"Do you know who took him", asked Sheriff Stilinski?

"No, but he did see somebody that he really didn't wanna see at the diner we went to", replied Stiles.

"Who was this person", asked Sheriff Stilinski?

"Something Argent, she was tall and had blonde hair", replied Stiles.

"Kate", said Sheriff Stilinksi.

"Yeah that's it", replied Stiles.

"Oh that isn't good", said Sheriff Stilinski with worry riddled in his voice.

"That's all I need", said Sheriff Stilinski, pressing stop the on the tape recorder.

"Alright, I need to head to station", sheriff Stilinski.

"Alright", replied Stiles.

"Try and not to move to much", said Sheriff Stilinski.

"I won't do", replied Stiles.

Sheriff Stilinski headed out to van and grabbed the radio and put an APB for Derek.

A short time later, Derek finally regained conscious and rolled over onto his back and groaned.

Derek took a minute and stood up but nearly fell back.

Derek finally made his way out of the crypt and closed the hatchet when he noticed Scott standing on the over the side of the parking lot.

Derek gave Scott a stern look which caused Scott to start acting awkward and caused him to look away, until his mum turned up.

Derek waited for the Scott and his mum to pull out of the car park.

Derek left the school and began to walk in the direction of Stile's house when a police car drove the around the corner and noticed Derek and pull over.

Derek stopped and looked a little confused as the police officer got out of the car.

"Derek Hale", asked the police officer.

"Yeah", replied Derek, with hesitation in his voice.

"We need you to come down to the station to answer some questions", said the officer.

"Am I under arrest", asked Derek.

"No", replied the police officer.

Derek reluctantly agreed to go the station.

A short while later, Derek found himself sat inside an interview room, with Sheriff Stilinski sat opposite.

"I'm surprised you easily agreed to come down here", said Sheriff Stilinski.

"Well, I have enough people hunting me down", replied Derek.

"What's that supposed to mean", asked Sheriff Stilinski?

"Oh nothing", smirked Derek.

"Let's cut the bullshit. Stiles was hurt and you were involved, and I don't like that", shouted Sheriff Stilinski.

"Look, I'm not happy about it either, it was me they came after, not Stiles but unfortunately, he was caught in it", said Derek, with worry in his voice

"Don't pretend like you give a shit", snapped Sheriff Stilinski.

Derek didn't reply but looked down with his eyes watering up slightly.

"Starting tell me why Kate Argent is back in town", asked Sheriff Stilinski?

"She came back to get a list for someone called The Benefactor", replied Derek.

"A list of what and The Benefactor", asked Sheriff Stilinski?

"A list of names with a number with a number at the side of them, and I don't know who The Benefactor is", replied Derek.

"And do you think she's back to finished what she started", asked Sheriff Stilinski?

"She's had the chance already so I doubt it", replied Derek.

"It's still funny how you were the one of the only survivors of the fire", said Sheriff Stilinski.

"What", replied Derek, with a genuine look on his face.

"What, you don't know, Peter Hale", replied Sheriff Stilinski.

"Are you sure", asked Derek.

"Yeah, he's been taken care of at the care home on the other side of town", replied Sheriff Stilinski.

Derek didn't reply due to shock.

"You really didn't know. Wouldn't you of known that", said Sheriff Stilinski.

"What's that suppose to mean", replied Derek.

"Nothing, I couldn't prove it", replied Sheriff, taking a stab at Derek.

A/N - I hope you enjoyed reading :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Teen Wolf: A Sterek Love Story**

Chapter 7

"How was your... Dude what happened", asked Scott?

"Is it that obvious. I was playing football and elbowed in the nose, and it's broken", replied Stiles.

"You played football", laughEd Scott?

"I didn't last for long", smiled Stiles.

Scott didn't reply but laughed.

"Shut up", smiled Stiles.

"Sorry, are you still coming to watch me at the try-outs tonight", asked Scott?

"Yeah, I'll need a pick me up", smiled Stiles.

"Thanks for the support", sarcastically replied Scott.

"Any time", winked Stiles.

"Oh guess what, I saw Derek Hale standing in front of the school sign yesterday", ecstatically said Scott.

"What we're you doing at school On a Sunday", asked Stiles?

"I was helping out with the lacrosse gear and stuff", replied Scott, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Oh, so you've become a kiss-ass now", laughed Stiles.

"Shut up", smirked Scott.

"Anyway, I still want to know why Derek was here yesterday. He cuts and bruises and covered in blood. He looked he'd been beaten up", anxiously said Scott, looking down at the floor before he realised that Derek was walking down the stairs.

Scott stopped and stood still has Derek walked past.

Derek caught eye of Scott, and gave a long cold look as he walked pass.

As Derek came within a metre of Scott, he was able to listen in on Scott's heartbeat, which, to his surprise, wasn't racing. Confused and not paying attention to his surroundings, he waked into the girl who finished at her locker, which caused her to drop her books.

It took a second for Derek to realise what just happened, it wasn't until the girl pointed it out.

"Hey, watch where you're going", hissed the girl.

"I'm sorry", said Derek, in a quick but stern voice, as he began to pick up the girls books.

"You're lucky you have nice eyes, or else I would of kicked your ass", said the girl, with a smug look on her face

"Hmm", smiled Derek, raising his eye-brows.

"What, you don't think that I could", replied the girl, with an insulted look on her face.

"No, I didn't expect you be so... ballsy", gleamed Derek, with a slight patronising tone tone in his voice.

"Well, you have to be. Being a girly girl in this world doesn't get you very far", pointed out the girl.

"A tough girl with a fuck you attitude", smirked Derek.

"Rumour has it, I'm you're sorta girl then", smiled the girl.

"Well, rumours aren't always true", pointed out Derek.

Derek handed the book back to the girl.

"I don't think I caught your name", asked Derek?

"Oh, it's Allison", replied Allison.

"As in Argent", asked Derek?

"Yeah, that's the one", replied Allison.

"it's nice to finally meet you", said Derek.

"And whys that", asked Allison?

"Oh, no reason, I just wanted to see what all the fuss about", replied Derek.

"I'm late for class", stated Allison, who scurried away in a panic.

Derek tried to say bye but it was too late when he caught Stiles glaring at him with a slight betrayed look In his eye.

A slight sense of guilt hit Derek when he realised how it look to him.

"Are you okay man", asked Scott?

"Yeah, just dandy", replied Stiles, with a stern tone in his voice.

"If you say so", replied Scott, with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

Stiles began to walk away with Scott following behind.

"What do fancy doing for the next hour", asked Scott?

"Food, I am starved and craving cheeseburgers", replied Scott.

"There's a takeaway around the corner", pointed out Scott.

An hour had passed and Stiles and Scott made their way back into the school and stood outside the boys locker room.

"I'll head down to the bleachers and watch you from there", said Stiles.

Scott have a worried smile and Stiles could see the fear of failing in his eyes.

"Gooooooooooooood luck to you, and don't trip over your own feet", laughed Stiles.

"That happened one time", smirked Scott.

Stiles laughed and headed down to the playing fields and wet down to the bleachers to find a few people sat their to cheer on the people on the people who are first trying out for the time or to see who's gonna make the cut again this year which were usually the same people.

Five minutes had past and a group of guys came down into the field holding lacrosse sticks.

"Alright, this is how it's gonna work. You'll all take turns taking shots, and the last person to go, will switch with the goalie once you've done your turn", said the coach.

"Danny, you're in the goal first", said the coach

Danny walked over to the goal as the rest of the group formed a line.

Attempts to get the ball into the goal went rather quick as the majority of the missing. Danny managed to catch one ball while Jackson was able to get the ball into the goal.

With Scott being the last in the line to go, it was his turn to go into the goal.

Scott looked at Stiles with a look of fear on his face as he slowly walked over to the goal.

Stiles have a thumbs up and smiled as he tried to reassure Scott.

First up was Jackson, who never particularly liked Scott.

Jackson picked up the ball and launched it at Scott instead of the goal and managed to hit Scott in the groin, which caused Scott, to let out a slight high pitched sound and fall to the ground.

The group of guys except Jackson and Stiles ran over to Scott to see if he was okay.

"Jackson, why the hell did you do that for", screamed Lydia.

"Oh come on, it was a little funny", smirked Jackson.

"You're an ass", hissed Lydia.

"Oh come on", said Jackson, as he grabbed Lydia's arm.

"Get off of me, we're done", snapped Lydia.

"Did you just break over me", replied Jackson, with a shocked tone in his voice.

"Yes", replied Lydia, with a cold look on her eyes.

Lydia made her through the group of guys.

"Scott, I'm sorry about that, are you okay", asked Lydia.

"Just dandy", wheezed Scott.

"Take him up to the locker room and give him an ice-pack", said the coached.

"Will do coach", replied Stiles.

"GREENBERG, help him up will you", shouted the couch.

"And as for you Jackson, you're off the god-damn team", yelled the coach.

"Wait, what, you can't do this, I'm the captain", said Jackson.

"I just did", replied the coach.

Jackson threw down his stick and walked off.

"Al-right everyone, let's try this again", demanded the coach.

Everyone got back into a line as Stiles took Scott back up to the school.

Scott and Stiles made their way to the locker room.

Scott sat down and Stiles went to get an ice-pack, and handed it to Scott and he placed down on his groin.

Scott let out a slight sigh.

"I thought you were you gonna last longer than that", chuckled Stiles.

Scott looked at Stiles with a slight smile.

"At least you tried", said Stiles.

"I'm gonna try again tomorrow", replied Scott.

"Seriously, you were humiliated by Jackson which caused him to be dumped by Lydia and kicked off the team", said Stiles.

"He was bound to get dumped anyway", said Scott.

"You know he's gonna kick your ass for this", pointed out Stiles.

Before Scott replied, the lights went out and a sound of a lacrosse stick being dragged along the floor.

Stiles got up to see who was there, but was hard to see as the only light source was coming from the small windows in the showers and the faint glow from the light underneath the coaches office door.

As Scott began to look as well, the sound of the lacrosse stick stopped and the sound of something scratched along the locker doors deafened both Scott and Stiles.

The scratching stopped but the sound of footsteps and heavy breathing started to quietly echo throughout the locker room.

"Scott, I know you're In here", snarled Jackson.

Stiles and Scott realised that they can't walk out without Jackson seeing them and they ended up being trapped in the shower.

The locker room feel completely silent for a minute or two when Jackson was flung into the showers and hit the wall with a thud.

Knocked unconscious, Jackson was lying on floor after nearly hitting Scott for the second time today.

One the verge of panicking, Stiles breathing became short and deep, and his chest became tight.

"Stiles, please tell me you're not having a panic attack", stuttered Scott.

"N-n-n-no", panted Stiles, grabbing his chest.

Scott was trying to calm Stiles down when he was interrupted by a small growl.

Scott turned around to find someone stood in the door frame with a hood over his face.

The guy in the door way drew out his claws and began to walk towards Scott, and then proceeds to grab Scoff by the throat and dug his claws into the side of his neck and then dropped him and walked off.

"W-w-what happened", quietly asked Jackson?

"We have no idea", trembled Scott.

A/N - I hoped you enjoyed the read :)?


	8. Chapter 8

Teen Wolf: A Sterek Love Story

Chapter 8

"Stiles, wait", said Sheriff Stilinski as Stiles was about to open the door.

"What's up dad", asked Stiles?

Sheriff Stilinski took a minute to reply.

"Look, about what you told me the other", said Sheriff Stilinski

"Not here", sighed Stiles.

"Its important that I tell you this. Look it's okay that you're gay", said Sheriff Stilinski

"Okay, I wasn't expecting that", said Stiles.

"I wish it could of happened in a different circumstance though, but as I said, I don't care, and I won't care. As long as your happy that's all that matters", said Sheriff Stilinski.

"So, you really are okay this with it", asked Stiles?

"Yeah, as for dating Derek, really", replied Sheriff Stilinski.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting that either", chuckled Stiles.

"Can I ask, how on earth did you two meet", asked Sheriff Stilinski?

"That's a story for another day", laughed Stiles.

"Suit yourself", smiled Sheriff Stilinski.

"Please can you do me one thing, please don't tell anyone about it, I'm not ready to tell people yet", asked Stiles?

"Don't worry, your secret is safe", replied Sheriff Stilinski.

"Thanks, cya later", said Stiles.

"Bye", replied Sheriff Stilinski.

Stiles out of the car and rushed to homeroom.

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz rang the bell as Scott hide head In arms in pain to muffle out the sound of the bell.

"Are you okay man", asked Stiles, as he fist bumped Scott's shoulder?

"Yeah, the ringing of the bell hurts", replied Scott, with an unnerving tone in his voice.

"Do you think it could have something to do with last night", asked Stiles?

"Maybe, whoever picked me by the neck left some scratches on the back of my neck", replied Scott.

"Scratches", said Stiles.

"Yeah, I noticed them when I was getting changed this morning", replied Scott, pulling down the back of his T-shirt to show Stiles.

"They look like claw marks, not scratches", said Stiles, running his fingering over them.

"Claw marks", drifted off Scott as he noticed Jackson walking into homeroom.

"Look, I'm going to be honest here, what happened last night", asked Jackson.

"And good morning too you to", shrugged Stiles with a sarcastic tone in his voice, and smile on his face.

"You got your arse kicked", smiled Stiles.

"You think this is funny", snapped Jackson.

"Well, a smidge, with you getting dumped and all", smirked Scott.

"Listen McCall, I will still kick your ass if you don't starting telling me what you know", demanded Jackson, who grabbed a hold of Scott's wrist.

"I'm telling you, we don't know anything", said Scott, with a slight growl behind his tone.

Scott took a hold of Jackson's and began to twist it until a few people began to turn their heads.

"Scott", whispered Stiles.

"You're more of a freak than I thought", snapped Jackson.

"All right everyone, settle down", demanded Mr. Harris.

"There's a few announcements, 1. The second try-outs for the Lacrosse team are being tonigh after school, and 2. Whoever thought it was funny to dig up across around the school sign, please stop", Mr. Harris.

"Does anyone know where Mr. Hale is", asked Mr. Harris?

No one replied.

"What about you Mr. Stilinski, you seem to be a little cosy with Mr. Hale", asked Mr. Harris.

"Sorry sir, but Derek and I aren't friends", said Stiles.

"If you say so", replied Mr. Harris

The bell rang again and caused Scott to throw his hands over his ears again, and waited for everyone to leave before getting up.

"Is there a problem, Mr. McCall", asked Mr. Harris.

"He just has an ear infection that's all", replied Stiles.

"Very well. Not to be rude, but my class is about to starting", said Mr. Harris, hinting for them to leave.

"Let's go, I have homework to catch up on", sighed Scott.

"Homework, you're really not okay are you", chuckled Stiles.

"When was I ever okay though", pointed out Scott.

"You've got one thing right", said Stiles.

Stiles followed Scott out to his locker.

Scott opened his locker and pulled out his notebook and a few text books when suddenly his locker door was slammed shut.

"All right freaks, you're gonna start talking", demanded Jackson.

"This again", sighed Scott.

"Yeah, this again, did you two set this up or something", asked Jackson?

"Is there a problem here", interrupted Derek.

"And you are", replied Jackson, in a snobbish tone.

"Someone you don't want to cross", replied Derek.

"Are trying too scare me", asked Jackson, who was on the verge of laughing?

"I don't need to try, I can you are", smirked Derek.

Jackson didn't reply.

"I think you should leave", asked Derek?

Jackson walked away.

"He isn't gonna forget that", pointed out Scott.

"Thanks for that", said Stiles.

"Any time", replied Derek.

Derek left and headed towards the gym, while Stiles and Scott headed for the library.

"What was that about", asked Scott?

"I don't know", replied Stiles.

"Why would Derek do that", asked Scott?

"He might hate Jackson as much as we do", replied Stiles.

"Or he might cosy with you", smirked Scott.

"Don't you start", chuckled Stiles.

While Scott sat down to do his homework, Stiles started to wander around the library in an attempt to find something to read for the next hour.

"Psst, Stiles", whispered someone.

Stiles didn't reply but popped his around the next aisle to see who it was.

"Derek, what the hell are you doing here", asked Stiles, who was taken completely off guard?

"We really need to talk", said Derek.

"What here", asked Stiles?

"Yeah", replied Derek.

"I'm not gonna end up in the Forrest beaten to a pulp again am ", angrily replied Stiles.

"That's what I want too talk to you about", said Derek.

"I don't think that talking here is a good idea", pointed out Stiles, who looked over to Scott.

"Can we meet after school or something", asked Derek.

"Not tonight I can't, Scott's trying out for the Lacrosse team again", said Stiles.

"Again", said Derek.

"Yeah, he didn't get very far yesterday, Jackson thought it was funny to launch the ball at Scott's groin", said Stiles.

"Ouch, that's why he was giving you shit before", replied Derek, with a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah, that and the fact that he tried to attack us in the locker room after the try-outs yesterday", said Stiles.

"Yeah", replied Derek, who was interrupted by Scott.

"Stiles", whispered Scott.

"Go, I'll catch you later", said Stiles to Derek.

"There you are, and was that Derek", asked Scott?

"Derek, Derek Hale, no, I think you're seeing things", replied Stiles, attempting to avoid answering the question.

"Whatever", said Scott.

Stiles sat down with Scott following.

"Are you coming to the try-outs again", asked Scott?

"Sure, why not", replied Stiles.

"Can I ask you something", asked Scott?

"If it's about your penis again then no", sarcastically replied Stiles.

"That was once but I'm being serious", said Scott.

"Sure, go ahead", hesitantly replied Stiles.

"Is there something you're not telling me", asked Scott?

"What do you mean", asked Stiles?

"You seem to be distant and distracted and a little down recently", said Scott.

"And with what Mr. Harris said before and the thing with Derek, something doesn't seem right", said Scott.

"Are you hinting something", asked Stiles?

"Forget about it", shrugged off Scott.

"I still want to know what happened last night", said Stiles.

"Well, Jackson tried to beat me up and ended up been thrown against the wall and then I was lifted up and ended up with claw marks and then the thing with Derek and Jackson", said Scott.

"Wait, the other day dad had a case the other day and the body they found had claw marks on the back of the neck like you do", said Stiles.

"Are you serious", asked Scott?

"Yeah", replied Stiles.

"What animal does that", asked Scott.

"I don't Know, I'll check out a bestiary", said Stiles.

"Don't you know mean Bestiality", said Scott

"No", replied Stiles.

Stiles went to find a bestiary and opened it up on the table and began to flick through it.

"Wait, go back a page", said Scott.

"What, wolves", said Derek.

"Yeah", said Scott.

"But wolves haven't been in California in 75 years", pointed out Derek.

"Great", sighed Scott.

The bell rang which caused Scott to cover his ears again, and then left for a day of classes.

Despite trying to figure out who the mysterious guy is, the day went rather quickly.

Stiles found himself say in the bleachers watching Scoff attempt the try-outs again.

"All right ladies, split into two groups, and play a match", shouted out the coach

Everyone kinda stood around at first then Scott picked up the ball an began to run towards the guys on the other side of the pitch and managed to score.

Everyone stood there in surprise.

The next twenty minutes of game stayed the same, with Scott managing to score most of the goals.

The coach blew his Whistle.

"All right, gathering round", shouted the coach.

"As seen as the only person new to try out is Scott, everyone is on the team again and as for the new team captain. It goes to Scott", said the coach.

"What, captain, are you serious", said Scott in glee.

"Don't make me regret my decision", said the coach.

Scott ran over to Stiles who was a little shocked.

"Gratz man", said Stiles.

"Thanks", replied Scott.

"Try not to take a ball to the groin again", smirked Stiles.

"I won't do", said Stiles.

"I'll meet you back at my car", said Stiles, who noticed Derek standing in the trees.

"All right", said Scott, who was weary about Stiles.

Stiles walked over to the trees.

"What are you doing", asked Stiles?

"Well, hi to you to", smiled Derek, who went to kiss Stiles.

Stiles didn't know how to react and didn't kiss back.

"Are you ready to talk", asked Stiles?

"Look, this isn't easy to say", said Derek, who looked terrified.

"Are you splitting up with me", asked Stiles?

"No, I'm the person who attacked Jackson last night", said Derek.

"What", said Stiles.

"And what about Scott", asked Stiles?

"I don't know why I did that", said Derek.

"Try to", demanded Stiles.

"Okay, here goes, I'm a wolf", said Derek.

"A wolf", laughed Stiles.

Derek didn't reply, but turned.

"Holy shit", said Stiles.

"Why didn't you tell me", snapped Stiles.

"Because this isn't the sort of thing you go around announcing to people", said Derek.

"I don't know what to say", said Stiles, who was trying to keep his shit together.

"Look, this doesn't change everything", said Derek, who turned back into a human.

"I, I just, need time to deal with", said Stiles, who began to walk away.

"Stiles", said Derek.

A/N - i hoped you enjoyed it :)


	9. Chapter 9

Teen Wolf: A Sterek Love Story

Chapter 09

"Stiles, hold up", yelled Derek

"I have nothing to say to you", snapped Stiles.

"Stiles, please", said Derek with disappointment in voice.

Stiles stopped and turned around.

"What", said Stiles.

Derek grabbed Stiles's face and kissed him.

"STILES", yelled Scott as he ran back on the field to find Derek and Stiles kissing.

"Woah", said Scott who was in disbelief.

"I can explain", said Stiles.

"Is this a joke", asked Scott?

Stiles didn't know what to say.

"Please tell me this is a joke", asked Scott

The trio were interrupted by a thumping sound.

"What the" said Derek, who began to look round.

"Look, over there", pointed out Stiles.

Derek and Stiles and Scott walked over.

"That's why I came back to get you, a whole flock of them flew into the side of the school", said Scott, looking back at the school.

"What do you mean, flew into the side of the school", asked Derek?

"I don't know, it looked like something spooked them", replied Scott.

"I could ask _Deaton_ about what's caused this", said Scott.

"Who's _Deaton_ ", asked Derek?

"My boss", replied Scott.

"Why would your boss know anything about this", asked Derek.

"He's a vet", sternly replied Scott.

"Right", said Derek.

As the trio headed back to the school parking lot, they were jumped by a loud shrieking noise from the forest.

"Do you think someone's in trouble , asked Scott?

"How are you working in a veterinarian", asked Derek?

"I'm good with pets", hesitantly replied Scott.

"Right", said Derek, giving Scott a weird look.

"Stop squabbling you two", said Stiles, who began to walk into the forest.

"Stiles, I'm not to about this", said Derek, grabbing Stiles's arm.

"I know but we can't just leave her out there", replied Stiles.

"Al right", said Derek.

Derek and Scott hesitantly followed Stiles into the forest.

The next five minutes passed rather slowly and tense.

"Guys, this way", pointed out Derek.

Stiles and Scott began to trial towards the same direction as Derek.

"Hey, about before", said Stiles.

Scott didn't reply and carried on walking.

"Can you just stop for a second", whispered Sties.

"About me and Derek, yes, I should of told but I wasn't ready to tell you", said Stiles, with a crack in his voice.

"I'm okay with the gay thing, I Think, but Derek, seriously", said Scott.

"It wasn't supposed to happen", said Stiles.

"How did you two meet", asked Scott?

"I snuck into a bar one night and I saw Derek there, and we kinda got talking but it ended there. Then he turned at my house a few days later and said he couldn't stop thinking about me and he asked me out and we've been dating for the last few months", said Stiles

"Derek showed up your house, sounds like you. You two are perfect together", chuckled Scott.

"Shut up, out of curiosity, why did you feel like you had to keep it secret", asked Scott?

"I don't know, it doesn't help that my dad is the sherif, he's okay with but there's a certain expectation from to many people and well, it's Derek, I love that muppet, but it's not something you announce to everyone", replied Stiles, with a warm smile on his face but an uncertainty filled his eyes.

"If it was someone else, would you of told people", asked Scott?

"Maybe, but it's not someone else and I love that idiot", said Stiles with warmth in his voice.

Derek managed to listen in just as Stiles said that, which was interrupted when noticed a foot behind a tree.

"Err, guys, over here", yelled Derek.

Stiles and Scott ran over to where Derek was standing.

"Who do you think it is", asked Scott?

"I don't know", replied Stiles

"Stiles, I think you should get your dad out here", said Derek.

"It's going to be fun trying to explain this one", said Stiles, as he pulled out his phone.

Stiles started to walk round as he rang his dad, while Scott decided to see who was behind the tree.

"Err, Stiles", yelled Scott.

Stiles didn't reply but acknowledged Scott.

"It's Lydia", said Scott.

Stiles froze for a Minute.

"It's Lydia, Dad, get here as soon as you can", cracked Stiles's voice.

Derek took of his jacket and wrapped it around Lydia.

"Lydia, what happened", asked Stiles?

"I-I-I, the voices", said Lydia, with a vacant look on her face.

"What voices", asked Stiles?

"I couldn't understand them", whispered Lydia.

A/N – Sorry it's been a while since I've last uploaded something. I hope you enjoy it :)


	10. Chapter 10

Teen Wolf: A Sterek Love Story

Chapter 10

"Lydia", said Dr. Fenris.

Lydia didn't acknowledge Dr. Fenris and just stared blankly ahead.

"Lydia you've been here at Eichen House for the best part of two weeks, and every time we have a session, you sit there for an hour, staring blankly stare into space", said Dr. Fenris.

"I'm pissed off, and slightly confused", coldly said Lydia.

"How come", asked Dr. Frenris.

"Let's see, I wondered into the forest, I was lead by voices in my head which I couldn't make sense off and, and then I ended up here in and oh, I was found naked as well", snapped Lydia.

"And how did that make you feel", asked Dr. Frenris.

"Small, hopeless, insignificant, and weak", replied Lydia, who dug into herself as she spoke.

"And what about your friends", asked Dr. Frenris.

"Belittled", replied Lydia.

"Why belittled", asked Dr. Frenris, with an unexpected look on his face.

"Because, I'm tired of being the damsel in distress. I'm tired of feeling inferior", replied Lydia, who began to tear up.

"How's everything going at school. I believe you're mother has decided to return to teaching. How does that make you feel", asked Dr. Frenris?

"Schools good, managed to keep up my 4.0 GPA, and as for my mother, I'm happy to see more of her", replied Lydia, with a level of uncertainty in her voice.

Lydia got up and walked over to the window, and starred out at the outside world.

"I can see a great deal of sadness in your eyes", said Dr. Frenris.

"Yet mad I am not...and very surely do I not dream." said Lydia, with a small smile of confidence on her face.

"Edgar Allen Poe", replied Dr. Frenris.

"Why did you use that quote", asked Dr. Frenis.

"I'm not crazy", said Lydia.

"I know", replied Dr. Frenris.

"I used It because, if I'm not crazy or dreaming, then the voices I heard must have been real", said Lydia, with a look of worry and a sudden realisation on her face.

"Would you like to carry on with the session", asked Dr. Frenris?

"Sure", replied Lydia while rolling her eyes and a lack of enthusiasm in her voice.

"What do you want to know", asked Lydia?

"How's everything relationship wise", asked Dr. Frenris?

"I recently broke up with my boyfriend", said Lydia.

"How come", asked Dr. Fenris?

"He's monumental jackass with an inflated ego who only cares about himself and his porsche and his position as captain, well now co-captain of the lacrosse team. I became tired of pretending to care", snapped Lydia

"What made you stop caring", asked Dr. Frenris?

"Because I tired of feeling like I don't matter", said Lydia, who sunk into the sofa and wrapped her arms around and dug her face into the pillow.

"Judging by your grades and I've read some of your science papers, you've got the brains to do something amazing, if you believe in yourself, you can change the world", smiled Dr. Frenris.

"That's what Stiles said to me", said Lydia, with a smile of comfort on her face.

"It looks like you're close with this Stiles", said Dr. Frenris.

"Yeah, we were", replied Lydia

"Were", asked Dr. Frenris.

"He changed, became a bit distant, like his thoughts were somewhere else", replied Lydia.

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Whats wrong with me", asked Lydia?

"I don't think anything is wrong, It seems to me that with your recent break-up and with the stress of school, it's your brains way of dealing with it, or Beacan Hills is playing a trick on you", said Dr. Frenris.

"That's a relief ", replied Lydia, with a slight look of suspicion on her face.

"When can I leave", asked Lydia?

"Today actually, replied Dr. Frenris.

"That was a little unexpected", said Lydia.

"You can go back to your room and get your stuff if you like. Your friends will be here shortly", said Dr. Frenris.

"That'll be fun", replied Lydia, with a sarcastic tone to her voice.

Lydia headed to her room and packed up what little stuff she had with her, and was accompanied an orderly to the entrance to find Stiles, Derek, and Scott waiting for her in the lobby.

"Don't give me that look", said Lydia.

"What look", asked Stiles.

"That you look better but still a little crazy look", replied Lydia.

"We don't think you're crazy", said Scott.

"Thank you Scott", smiled Lydia.

"Your Stiles's boyfriend right", asked Lydia.

"Yeah, how'd you know", asked Derek?

"I'm a smart person", said Lydia

"Why didn't you say anything", asked Stiles?

"Well, it doesn't matter, and I don't care that you're gay, it's not a big deal", said Lydia, as she walked outside.

"Stiles, where's your Jeep", asked Lydia?

"It got a bit wolfed up", chucked Stiles.

"What', replied Lydia, with a look of confusion on her face.

"It got banged up", said Stiles.

"Not surprised there, and you how'd you managed to get a BMW", asked Lydia?

"It's mine", pointed out Derek.

"You have good taste Stiles", smirked Lydia.

A/N - "Yet mad I am not...and very surely do I not dream." belongs to Edgar Allen Poe. I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)


	11. Chapter 11

Teen Wolf: A Sterek Love Story

Chapter 11

"How was it in there", asked Sties, with a little hesitation in his voice.

"Well, it was surprisingly normal for a mental institution, but something felt out of place", said Lydia.

"What do you mean", asked Stiles?

"Well, I swear I could hear a faint growling sound", said Lydia.

Stiles and Scott gave Lydia a strange look.

"Don't give me that look", said Lydia.

"Sorry", said Scott and Stiles.

"Then there was the psychiatrist, Dr. Frenris, he had a marking going up his arm, starting from the back of his hand. And he said something I thought was weird", said Lydia.

"And that was", asked Stiles.

"Maybe it's Beacon Hills", replied Lydia.

"What does that me", asked Stiles?

"It's kinda obvious isn't it", said Derek.

"How so", asked Stiles?

"Beacon, it's another word signal, maybe Beacon Hills is a signal for", said Derek.

"For crazy people", said Lydia.

"I wouldn't say crazy, maybe supernatural", said Derek.

"Supernatural, riiiiiiight", replied Lydia, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well, it would it explain a few things though", said Stiles.

"Explain what", asked Lydia?

"Well, when we found you, a shit ton of birds flew into the school", replied Stiles.

"Which, accoridng to Deaton, they did it to themselves but birds don't normally do that", said Scott.

"And Derek here, is a big bad wolf", said Stiles, giving him a slight stern but scared look.

"You're dating a wolf, and I'm in the insane one", said Lydia.

"Yeah, still freaking out a little inside", said Stiles, with a little worry in his voice.

Derek didn't reply to Stiles's comment but gave a slight stern look.

As the group headed down the highway back into Beacon Hills, the rain start to pick up rather heavily, shortly began to pound to road, which lowered the visibility.

Sparks and A loud sound came from the front left tyre, which caused the car to suddenly swerve and Scott to growl slightly and grind to a holt on the other side of the road.

The group got out, and took a look at the tyre to find what appeared to be the remains of an arrow.

"What it is is", asked Stiles?

"An arrow, an explosive one", replied Derek.

"Explosive", asked Stiles, with a look of confusion on his face.

"Yeah, used by the Argent's to hunt werewolves", replied Derek.

"You've got that, it's not a good thing look on your face", said Stiles.

"It's used against wolves as it emits a loud sound and a bright light, that disorientates us", said Derek.

"It's more effective on younger wolves", said Derek.

"How do you know if someone's a younger wolf, like just been turned", asked Stiles?

"Because when the arrow hit the car, Scott growled a little, and at school when the bell rings, he reacts badly to it", replied Stiles.,

"Well, the only way you can really tell if someone's been turned is on a full moon", replied Derek.

"And what makes you think Scott's been turned", asked Derek?

"The other night, during lacrosse practice, Jackson was attacked by someone, and after that, this guy went up to Scott, and scratched him on the back of the neck", replied Stiles.

"A full moon isn't for another few weeks, so I guess we'll have to wait", said Derek.

"Well, for now, let's focus on this arrow, is it that Kate person that shot it", asked Stiles?

"No, not her style, it's mostly likely her brother's, who just happens to be Allison's dad", replied Derek.

"Why would he be after you", asked Stiles?

"That I don't know, Kate got what she needed off me", replied Derek.

"What did she get off you", asked Stiles?

"A list", replied Derek.

"A list, a list of what", asked Stiles?

Stiles and Derek were interrupted by loud scream which appeared to come Lydia.

"Lydia", said Stiles.

"Lydia", said Stiles again, who had his hands on his shoulder.

"Someone's going to die", replied Lydia.

"What do you mean someone's going to die", asked Stiles.

"I don't know", replied Lydia, with a look of fear on her face.

"We should get her home", said Stiles.

"I don't have a jack for the car or a spare tyre, and we're not gonna get a tow truck in this weather", said Derek.

"You drive an expensive car and you don't have a jack or a spare tyre", said Lydia, with a condescending tone in her voice.

"I have triple A", said Derek,

"Mm", said Lydia, in a sarcastic tone.

"We're sitting wolves and ducks here until the rain passes, and I feel safe knowing that the Argent's are in the woods somewhere hunting us", said Stiles.

A/N – I hope you enjoyed reading this :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Teen Wolf: A Sterek Love Story**

Chapter 12

"Dad, stop", said Allison, trying to stop her father.

"You could of killed them ", said Allison.

"So be it", said Chris.

"You're willing to kill three innocent people for the sake of one wolf", said Allison.

"You know what the code says", replied Chris.

"Fuck your code", hissed Allison.

Chris didn't reply but raised his eyebrows and gave Allison stern look.

"Don't give me that look", said Allison.

"You can be like your mothers sometimes you know that", smiled Chris.

"Ouch", said Allison.

"Looks like the rain is easing up", said Chris.

"Yeah, I wanna go home and dry off", said Allison who was shivering slightly.

"We have a wolf to kill", said Chris.

"NO, you have a wolf to kill, and you're not doing it with innocent people there", said Allison.

"Why are you so defensive, it's not like you to be resist ", pointed out Chris.

"I'm not resisting", said Allison, who's eyes wandered over to Derek and her cheeks turned a slight rosy red colour.

"Please don't tell me you like on them", asked Chris?

"Please tell me it's not Derek", asked Chris?

Allison didn't reply but blushed even more.

"Oh god", said Chris

"It's a just a little harmless crush" said Allison.

"And Lydia, the red head, actually showed some interest in being friends with me", said Allison, with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"You want to be friends with someone Who's fraternising with the enemy", said Chris.

"Not the enemy but I could use that as a good thing", pointed out Allison.

"How so", asked Chris.

"Well, from what I've gathered, Lydia is friends with Stiles, who's friends with Derek", said Allison.

"Which one is this Stiles", asked Chris?

"The one with the short hair", replied Allison.

"As I was saying, I could become friends with Lydia and through her, I could befriend Stiles and Scott, and learn as must as I can about Derek", said Lydia.

"Not my way of doing it, but it could work", said Chris.

"See, not everything has to be done with guns and bow and arrows", said Allison.

"Don't push your luck", said Chris, as he started out away his crossbow.

"Alright, I'll call for a tow truck", said Derek.

"Great", replied Lydia, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"How are you holding up", asked Stiles?

"Not exactly what I was expecting to happen but good", replied Lydia.

"I don't feel as crazy after tonight though", said Lydia, who was looking at Scott.

"Yeah, he's been acting weird lately", replied Stiles.

"He's always acting weird", smiled Lydia.

"Well, weird for him", said Stiles.

"We were attacked by someone in the locker room after that Lacrosse game", said Stiles.

"The same one that Jackson was in", asked Lydia?

"Yeah and he came in the next day with a these scratches on the back his neck, kinda like claw marks", said Stiles, who initiating claws with his hands.

"Do you think Derek is the one who did it", asked Lydia?

"I think so" said Stiles, who had a slight look of worry on his face.

"I've had a suspicion for a while", said Stiles.

"Do you think there's more wolves in Beacon Hills", asked Lydia?

"Maybe, I know that Derek's family were wolves, but most of them died in the house fire, but he said his uncle survived", replied Stiles.

"Maybe we need to start looking into his family then", said Lydia?

"Yeah, I agree, but I don't like the idea of going behind his back like that", said Stiles.

"But, I might give me some insight on why I was tied up to a tree and knocked out", said Stiles.

"Wait, what, when did this happen", asked Lydia?

"A few weeks back", replied Stiles.

"Why didn't you say anything", asked Lydia?

"Because no one knew about us yet", replied Stiles.

"Did Derek ever tell you why it happened", asked Lydia.

"Something about a list in his family vault or something or other", said Stiles.

"Family vault", said Lydia.

"Yeah", said Stiles.

"Geez, you really need to start looking into this shit Stiles", pointed out Lydia, with a stern look on her face.

"To be honest, after what happened a few weeks, I'd rather not find out the answers to the questions I'm not to afraid to ask", replied Stiles.

"There's nothing wrong with being scared but sometimes, we need to look into the dark to find the light", replied Lydia.

"Philosophical Lydia, I think like that side of you", smiled Stiles.

"Don't get use to it", said Lydia.

"It might also explain the voices I heard", pointed out Lydia.

Stiles gave a slight blank look.

"The voices I heard out in the forest", said Lydia.

"Oh, that's right", said Stiles.

"And as Derek said, Beacon hills might actually be a beacon for something", said Lydia.

"A beacon for the supernatural maybe", said Stiles.

"And while I was in Eichen House, I met this girl called Meridith", said Lydia.

"And", said Stiles.

"She kept saying, let the whispers guide you", said Lydia.

"Let the whispers guide you, what does that mean", asked Stiles?

"I don't know, it's what I've been trying figure that out for the past few days", said Lydia, with a slightly confused look in here eyes.

"And the list Kate Argent took from Derek, do you think that could be connected as well", asked Stiles?

"Kate Argent", said Lydia, with a look of confusion on her face.

"Oh right, she's the one who burnt down Derek's house and killed his family and she just happens to be the aunt of Allison Argent as well", replied Stiles.

"Great, that's all we need, a gay werewolf, a family of hunters, something happening to Scott and whatever the fuck the I am", said Lydia.

"There's always something", said Stiles, with a look of lost of hope in eyes.

While Stiles and Lydia carried on talking, an awkward silence fell between Derek and Scott.

Scott began to pace back and forth about what he knew about Derek.

"I knew it was you", said Scott, as his voice quivered.

"Know what", asked Derek?

"That it was you that scratched me", replied Scott.

"And what makes you think that", asked Derek?

"Well, I somehow managed to tune into your heartbeat for a few seconds and whenever I catch your eye, it quickly rises, and you're wearing the same cologne", said Scott.

Derek was about to reply when he was interrupted by Lydia, who noticed the tow truck approach.

A/N - I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Teen Wolf: A Sterek Love Story**

Chapter 13

"I've been looking on the internet about the Argents family history , and I also look super natural creatures and events that have happened here in Beacon Hills", said Lydia.

"What did you find", asked Stiles.

"Well, as for the Argents, I found out that the their bloodline goes back to the 16th century France. And a few stories have popped up here and there about villagers finding large dog like creatures wandering into their villages and eating their livestock", replied Lydia.

"And where do the Argents fit into it", asked Stiles.

"Well, I kept on reading and It says that the villages where attacked on every full moon for about a year until this giant dog like creature was slain by none other than an argent", replied Lydia, with a less than enthusiastic tone in her voice.

"And what about Beacon Hills", asked Scott?

"Well, Beacon Hills is a bit more tricky and I still need to do a bit more digging but what I've found out is that until the late 50's, Echin House was used to experiment on the mentally ill", replied Lydia, with a look of worry in her voice.

"What if Eichin House is being used as a hospital for the supernatural as well as the insane", asked Stiles?

"If we can get a copy of the blue prints, we can see the whole lay out of the building", replied Lydia.

"But getting something like that won't be easy", said Lydia.

"And I can't exactly go to my dad to help with something like that", said Stiles.

"It hasn't stopped you before has it", pointed out Lydia.

"Mm, and what about those two", asked Stiles?

"I don't know about Scott, but as for Derek, there's something about him I don't like", replied Lydia.

"Me to, since i was ambushed by Kate Argent, I've lost faith in Derek", said Stiles

"And as for Scott, he's bit iffy about me as I kept a big ass secret from him", replied Stiles.

"Bad time to been on shaky ground", said Lydia.

"True, but in times can bring out the best of us and bring us together", said Stiles.

"Or it could tear us apart", said Stiles.

"Aren't you a glass half empty", smiled Lydia.

"Well, it's hard to see the light at the end of the tunnel", said Stiles.

I must admit, I have a feeling something bad is coming", admitted Lydia.

"Anyway back to the Argents, what brought their ancestors here to America", asked Stiles?

"It's believed that some wolves went bad during WW2 and joined the nazis as a sort of super weapon if you like. And Hitler used them as spies, which brought Chris Argent parents here, and in turn Chris, Kate and now Alison, a hunter in training", said Derek who overheard Stiles and Lydia talking.

Stiles and Lydia looked up in surprise.

"Don't act surprised, I looked into the family that tries to kill me", replied Derek with smug look on his face.

"And more importantly, I want to know why they tried to run us of the road", asked Derek?

"Becase they're psychotic werewolf hunters", said Stiles.

"As I was saying, it wasnt their style to do that and that follow a strict code", said Derek.

"A strict code", asked Lydia?

"Yeah, like a code of ethics", replied Derek.

"Huh, kind of ironic that werewolf hunters would have a code if ethics", pointed out Stiles.

"Do you mind if I sit with you", interrupted Alison.

"Sure", replied Lydia.

Alison pulled a chair and sat down.

"Nice necklace", said Lydia

"Thank you, it's an heirloom", replied Alison, looking down at the necklace and smiled a little.

Lydia roiled her eyes a little and mouthed okay.

"So, what brings you to Beacon Hills if you don't mind me asking", asked Lydia?

"Well, I was Actually born here in Beacon Hills but I moved back due to family and stuff", replied Alison.

"Right", said Lydia.

"A book on the history of Beacon Hills, bit of an unusual read", said Alison.

"Just a bit of light reading", replied Lydia.

"Echin House huh, such a fun place isnt it", said Alison.

"You sound like you've been there before", asked Lydia?

"I've been helping out", replied Alison

"Helping out with what", asked Lydia?

"Cleaning, helping out with the orderlies, stuff like that", replied Alison.

Lydia, Stiles and Scott gave each other a look.

"Yeah, I get that look a lot, but I hopefully, one day, like to become a psychiatrist one day and what better way to understand the minds of those who are, well crazy, than working in a psychiatry ward", nervously choked Alison, who wasn't trying to blush.

"You've just become more interesting", said Lydia.

"Have I", asked Alison, in surprise?

"Yeah, as a fell psychology major, I think you and I are gonna get along just fine", smiled Lydia.

"Well, I'm glad", smiled Alison.

"If you don't mind me asking, how well do you Eichen House", asked Lydia?

"Err, not too well, I'm only one the first two floors", replied Alison.

"First two floors", asked Stiles?

"Yeah, the third floor is off-limits to most of the staff, and its rather spooky as well", replied Alison.

"Spooky", asked Stiles?

"Well, I swear I can hears faint voices, and there's a weird ash or soot around the top floor", replied Alison.

"It's probably Mountain Ash", said Derek!

"Mountain Ash", asked Alison?

"It's used to as a barrier for supernatural creatures", replied Derek.

"Supernatural creatures", replied Alison, giving Derek a weird look.

"Well, don't you come from a long line of werewolf hunters", asked Derek?

Stiles, Lydia, and Scott looked up in surprise and horror when Derek asked Alison.

"I don't agree with what my ancestors do", replied Alison.

"Well, maybe you should ask your Aunt, I think she begs to differ", said Derek.

"What do you mean, she begs to differ", asked Alison?

"You know kidnapping people for lists", replied Derek.

"I'm sorry", replied Alison.

"Anyway, do they do tours around Eichen House", asked Lydia?

"Only if you're checking in", replied Alison, chucking nervously.

"Yes, they do", said Alison!

A/N sorry for the long update, I hope you enjoy it!


	14. Chapter 14

**Teen Wolf: A Sterek Love Story**

Chapter 14

"Maybe you could get us a tour", asked Lydia?

"The next time I'm at work, I'l check the next time we're doing tours and get back to you", replied Alison

"Thank you", said Lydia.

"Forgive me if I'm crossing the line here, would like to go shopping sometime, I'm a little clueless when it comes to fashion", asked Alison.

"My favourite hobby, I'd love to go", smiled Lydia.

"Thanks", smiled Alison.

"What's the deal what that Derek guy", asked Alison?

"Sadly, he's gay", replied Lydia, with a sigh.

"Why are the hot ones always gay", sighed Alison.

"Tell me about it", replied Lydia.

"I'm sorry guys, but we're about to close", said the LibrarIan.

"Oh, sorry", sincerely apologised Alison!

"That's okay dear", smiled the LibrarIan.

The group packed and left.

"I don't like this weather", said Derek.

The group headed for their cars.

"Want a lift", asked Stiles, looking at Scott.

"I think I'll walk home", replied Scott.

"Are you okay", asked Stiles?

"Yeah", said Scott, who was paler than usual and seemed half out of it.

Scott began to walk away from the school, when it started the sky began to dark and the rain started to come down hard.

A mile and a half later, Scott could feel his heart rate rise and was over taken by a sudden fit of anger and a need to run.

Scott began to run down the path beside the house, ripping off his clothes and began to run on all fours, trying to resist turning into someshing else.

By the time Scott entered the forest,.he finally succumb to the change and was unable to control his human side.

Drain in by the smell that was carried in the breeze of animal, Scott sniffed out what appeared to be a small rabbit, eating, peacefully by the trees.

Scott managed to slowly creep upbehind the rabbit with alerting it and pounced like a rabbid began to shred and lacerate the rabbit to pieces and finally let out a howl that echoed throughout the forest which Derek managed to hear from Stiles house.

Derek abruptly stood up and scared Stiles.

"What's wrong", asked Stiles?

"I thought I heard a Wolf howl", replied Derek.

"A Wolf", said Stiles.

"Yeah, other than myself and my uncle, there aren't any other wolves in Beacon Hills", replied Derek.

"mm, you're losing it bubba", said Stiles.

"Bubba", replied Derek, giving a weird look.

"Yeah, I thought we could have cute nicknames for each", smittenly replied Stiles.

"We're gay, not soppy teenage girls", said Derek.

"So, that's a no on the nicknames then", asked Stiles?

"Fine", smiled Derek as looked out the window, thinking it was slightly cute.

"What do you wanna do for dinner", asked Stiles.

"Steak", replied Derek.

"Always with the steak", sighed Stiles.

"I'm a Wolf, don't forget", replied Derek.

"Oh, I know you're a Wolf alrIght", said Stiles.

"Oh get out, what about your dad", replied Derek

"That's a weird thing to ask", replied Stiles.

"That's not what I meant, will he have a problem with me being here", replied Derek.

"Why would he", asked Stiles.

"The last time we were in a room together, I was cuffed to a table", replied Derek.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be fine", said Stiles.

Sheriff Stilinski walked into the kitchen and stood there in slight shock.

"Evening", said Sheriff Stilinski.

"Evening Sheriff", replied Derek

"Relax Derek", replied Sheriff Stilinski, placing his gun and work badge on the Table.

"Whats for dinner", asked Sheriff Stilinski?

"Derek wants steak", replied Stiles,

"I could go for a steak", said Sheriff Stilinski.

"Really dad", replied Stiles with a stern look and slammed his book.

"It's always time for a steak", said Sheriff Stilinski.

"You're cannibals", replied Stiles.

"Well, I am Wolf, it does kinda come with the nature", smiled Derek.

"I just like steak", shrugged Sherif Stilinski

"Eugh", said Stiles.

"Stop being so melodramatic", replied Derek.

"I am not", screeched Stiles.

"Are you feeling Alright", asked Sheriff Stilinski, checking Stiles temperature.

Stiles gave his dad a weird look.

"Are you on drugs", asked Sheriff Stilinski?

"Wait what no", said Stiles in disbelief.

"Just checking", replied Sherif Stilinski.

"So, Derek", said Sheriff Stilinski.

"Huh", said Derek, taken off guard.

"Are you staying the nIght", asked Sheriff Stilinski.

"Err, if that's Alright", hesitantly replied Derek.

"There's a few ground rules", said Sheriff Stilinski.

"Okay ", replied Derek.

"I'll get my head around you and Stiles dating but if you're staying here on a regular basis, one, at the moment, you can stay over weekends, but you you're okay to come round for dinner and stuff during the week, and at the risk of making it very awkward , as for sex, I can't control what you two do when you're alone but please use protection, and try not to be noisey", said Sheriff Stilinski.

"OH MY GOD", said Stiles in complete disbelief.

"And last but not least, please keep Stiles out of trouble", said Sheriff Stilinski.

"You have a deal", replied Derek.

The rest of the was awkward but ran somewhat smoothly.

Derek began to yawn and Stiles was already asleep curled up in Dereks arms.

Derek nudged Stiles awake and proceed upstairs.

Stiles quickly changed into his pyjamas and crawled into bed while Derek stripped down and was about was to snuggle up to Stiles when he heard a small clink against the bedroom window.

Derek took a look and found Lydia stood against her car,.twirling her hair.

Derek picked up his phone and texted Lydia.

Lydia replied with saying they're planning on breaking into Eichen House.

Derek got dressed and jumped down from the window and joined Lydia.

A/N - I hoped you enjoyed ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"What are you guys doing here", asked Derek, when was trying to be quiet!

"Well, we were", realised Alison.

"Gonna break into Eichen House", interrupted Lydia, who was sat in the driver's seat.

"Break in", asked Derek?

"Break in, sneak in, use Alison as a way to get in, it's all the same", said Lydia!

"Great, we better not get arrested, it's a cops wet dream", warned Derek.

"I think you're most people's wet dream", smirked Lydia, who didn't realise what she said.

Derek cleared his throat in surprise but he secretly felt somewhat complemented.

"Really", said Alison, lifting up an eye-brow.

"It's not like we weren't thinking it", pointed out Lydia.

"Maybe so, but still", replied Alison.

Alison held the door open for Derek.

"The back, seriously", sarcastically said Derek.

"Do you want to run there wolf-boy", replied Alison.

"Don't call me wolf-boy", sternly replied Derek.

"Come on, get in", said Alison.

"I'm a little too tall for the back", pointed out Derek.

"Nawww, tough shit wolf-boy", replied Alison.

"God, you're a mean ass bitch", smirked Derek.

"You still like me though", replied Alison.

Derek didn't reply and decided to get in the back of the car with some struggle.

"Why are you going this way", asked Derek.

"The staff use the back roads as a way to transport inmates around which reduces the risk of anything happening on a busy road, and it's easier for to sneak in as well", replied Alison.

"Wouldn't it of been a good idea for Alison to actually be in the building to let us in", asked Derek?

"I can't get in but as seen you as you're wolf, it'll be easier for you to get in through the ventilation duct" replied Alison,

"Once again, I may be a too big", pointed out Derek.

"Oh well, what you're gonna want to do, is go through the hatch on the roof which will drop down to the door, and when you're down, I'll text you the access code", said Alison.

"Wow", said Derek,

"What", asked Lydia?

"I kinda know how Stiles feel", replied Derek, who managed to regain his balance after struggling to get out of the car.

"Well, you are to us what Stiles is to you", smiled Alison.

"And people say I'm cold and blunt", replied Derek.

"And maybe Stiles can melt the ice around your heart wolf-boy", smirked Alison.

Derek didn't know what to say or do, so turned around and headed for the roof.

Derek climbed the drainpipe and flipped onto the roof, and tried to get the lock of the hatch.

After a few minutes of trying to get it off, he managed to get it off with a bit of wolf power, he jumped and texted Alison for the key code.

Alison texted Derek the key code and signalled for them to come in.

Lydia and Alison joined Derek after hiding the car from view, and Alison lead the way.

"We if time this perfectly, we can get to the third floor in between guard changes without a problem", whispered Alison.

Alison was the first too move across the halls, ducking below any windows and desks. Lydia and Derek followed after being signelled. Derek rearcher over and pulled Alison from going around the corner as he could here someone coming, and put his hand over her mouth so she wouldnt make a noise, which Alison wasnt happy about.

The trio made it way to the top floor with relative easy.

Alison swipped the key card and the door popped open, and Alison and Lydia walked through while derek was stopped.

"Whats wrong", asked Alison?

"Mountain Ash", replied Derek, who looked irratated.

Alison was about to speak when they were interupted by a sink hitting the wall and loud female scream.

"Who is it that" asked Alison?

"That is your oh so wonderful aunt Kate", replied Derek.

"Whats she", said Alison.

"Doing here", interupted Kate.

"Well, i was looking for who or what was in this room but here i am, disappointed and pissed but More what are you doing here", asked Kate?

"Well, i , err", stuttered Alison.

"Looking for who i was", said Kate.

"Yeah", replied Alison

"And does your father know you're here", asked Kate?

"Does he know you're here", smirked Alison.

"Fait point", replied Kate.

"And what is this beautiful young speciman doing here", asked Kate, who was looking at Derek?

"He came as muncle", replied Alison.

"And hanging out with teen girls, and i thought you couldnt sink any lower", smiled Kate.

"Well, i could do you again", burned Derek.

"Ouch, big words coming from a sour puss stuck behind a line of mountain ash", snarled Kate.

"Step over and we'll see", snapped Derek.

"Moving on, so whats escaped", asked Alison.

"Something that would make fear run and hide", replied Kate.

A/N - sorry for the long wait. I'll end the story here and if you guys want a sequel, i'll write one :)


End file.
